Iced Honey
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Gray reminded Nina of someone she lost very recently. And she reminded him of his long lost master. Life is not easy for the ones that held guilt on their hearts - Gray thought he knew the meaning of it, but truth is he doesn't have a clue. .:GrayXOC.:
1. A stranger in the guild

This is my first Fairy Tail story, so I hope ou enjoy this first chapter. The story takes place just after the end of the Oración 6 saga.

I chose to use the word _**Madoushi**_ (that means wizard, witch in japanese) because I wasn't comfortable with the word wizard.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama.

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Chapter I – A stranger in the guild**

It was a day like all others for the magic guild called Fairy Tail. Lucy was sat at one of the bar's benches, resting her head on the counter.

"Calm day, Lucy?" a known voice sounded on her ears.

"Ah, Mira-_san_…" she answered raising her head. "After all those creeping events I don't have the energy to go on a job right now."

Mirajane smiled.

"And where is the rest of the gang?"

"Actually, I thought they would be here, you know. They didn't come to bother me at home."

Mira was going to answer but a strange scene caught her attention: an unknown girl was passing by the guild's front door; her clothes were ruined, her long black hair was completely disheveled and there were bruises and blood all over her very white skin. Tears dripped from her tired eyes.

Mira and Lucy ran to caught her before she collapsed on the floor.

"Am I… am I… in Fairy Tail?" her voice could have sounded splendid to the human's ears, but it was maculated by deep pain and despair.

"Yes. You are in Fairy Tail."

The girl tried to smile, but her efforts were in vain.

"I am glad."

And passed out.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, the first person she saw was Mirajane – sat on a chair beside the bed where she lied, that obviously belonged to a hospital.

"I'm glad you woke up." Mira said smiling.

"Thank you for helping me." The girl said. "You are Mirajane-_san_, right?"

Mira nodded.

"My name is Nina Honeywell."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nina-san. The doctors told me that once your magic was restored your healing was almost immediate. They were very impressed with such a quick healing, but they want you to stay at the hospital for a little longer."

Without any warning, Nina started to cry.

"Are you alright?" Mira asked with honest concern.

"I am sorry. I just… I heard a lot of things about you and I always… I always thought that this kindness of yours was like a defense mechanism or something. But I was wrong. You are really… you are really…"

Mirajane smiled.

"Seems like you are very sensitive to other people's feelings."

Nina just nodded. But Mira didn't need her to make a long speech to understand that it was more a magical ability than just a sensibility.

"If… it is possible I would like to join you." Nina delicately changed the subject.

"Master told me about your arrival before he went on a trip. But I think he was wrong about some details…" the last part Mira said more to herself than to Nina. But it didn't avoid the hearing of the black haired _madoushi _and the sudden darkness that hit her exquisite violet eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Nina forced a smile. "Do not blame yourself. I am the guilty one."

Mira just smiled and got up.

"Rest here for a little while. Whenever you are ready, just come to see us at the guild, okay? Fairy Tail is happy to have you."

* * *

A whole week passed by until Nina had the courage to show up at Fairy Tail. She had to be absolutely sure her emotional control was good enough for her to show up in front of people without turning into a miserable pool of tears.

It took a while, but she went. She was uncertain of how she was supposed to behave in there. What if nobody like her? What if… what if _that _happens again?

"Ah! Nina-_san_! You came!" Mira exclaimed. "Everyone, please, welcome our new member, Nina Honeywell."

For some minutes, Nina was almost suffocated by lots of greetings and introductions and an enormous wave of all kinds of emotions. She has never been in a place so crowded before.

"Are you okay, Nina-_san_?" Lucy asked getting closer to her.

"I am. Thank you. It is Lucy-_san_, right?"

Lucy nodded.

"You don't need to use the _"-san"_, though. We're _nakama_ now."

Nina smiled.

"You are a very happy person, Lucy."

Lucy blushed.

"Why do you say that?"

"It is my special power, above some others."

"You mean, you can _read_ other people's feelings?"

"Well, yes, you can see it that way. Although "read" is not the best word. I guess I can feel the emotions of people around me."

"Wow. That's amazing." And then she hesitated for a second. "What else can you say about me?"

Nina analyzed for a few seconds.

"Well, you have one sadness but are usually quite happy. You also love someone, very much actually. Your boyfriend, I presume?"

Lucy blushed furiously.

"Oh, I am sorry. Your feeling is so sure that I thought you were together."

"That's not your fault, Nina." Lucy smiled. "It's mine." And laughed nervously while looking at someone. "Is there anything interesting about anyone here?"

Nina laughed.

"You do love a gossip, huh?"

"You say this because Mira-_san_ hasn't explored your talent yet."

"Mirajane-_san_ herself is a very complex person…" And then, Nina caught sight of someone across the hall. "I am sorry, but, is that Titania over there?"

Lucy looked to the place Nina was referring to. "Yes, that is Erza Scarlet. You want to talk to her?"

"No, that is not necessary."

"Look, Nina, the day you walked through that door for the first time I thought you were a very mysterious, recluse and quiet person, and here you are, talking to me like you know me forever. This is the Fairy Tail spirit! Erza would love to know you, I'm sure."

"I can't."

"I'm guessing you saw something interesting about her, right?" Lucy grabbed Nina's arm. "Come on, I'll introduce you two."

"Lucy, it is really not necessary…"

And it really wasn't. Erza was already on her way towards the other two.

"Hello. Mirajane has talked a lot about you, I'm glad to finally meet you, Nina. I am Erza."

"It is nice meeting you too, Erza-_san_."

"I am curious, Nina, your power seems to be very strong. Can I ask you what your type of magic is?"

Nina smiled.

"I am impressed that you are impressed about my powers, Erza-_san_. You have three Dragon Slayers and some other _madoushi_ with incredible power, without counting yourself. I am really not that powerful, not anymore."

Erza raised an eyebrow.

"That's not true and you know it."

Nina laughed.

"Well, I can feel what people feel. And I am also a Vampire Slayer."

"What?" Lucy shouted. "So, you were like, raised by a vampire?"

"No. Vampires are nothing like dragons. A vampire would never take care of a child."

"Then, how did you get the power?" It was Erza's turn to ask.

By this time, Natsu, Gray, Wendy and Levy had approached the three girls and almost all the _madoushi_ at the guild were paying attention to their conversation.

"Do you happen to know which creature is most threatened by vampires?" Nina asked.

"Fairies." Levy answered. "At least in some stories. Werewolves are vampire's worst enemy, but they like to prey on fairies."

"That's right, Levy-_san_."

"So, you are telling us you were raised by a fairy?" Levy asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes. The name she used with us was Isabella."

"_Us?_"

Just then Nina noticed her mistake. That was no "us" anymore, not for her.

"Yes, she had another pupil when she was training me."

"And he is a Vampire Slayer too?" Erza asked.

"No. Fairies have great knowledge. They know lots of old magic."

"That's interesting…" Erza whispered, intrigued.

"So, tell us, Nina, do fairies have tails?" Natsu asked exploding curiosity and excitement.

Nina laughed for almost a whole minute.

"I cannot tell you that. Isn't that mystery supposed to be Fairy Tail's great adventure? If I tell you the adventure is lost!"

"She's right." Gray said.

"But that is not fair! If she already know, the adventure for her is lost!" Natsu mumbled.

"But it's none of your business, right fire-head?" Gray teased.

"And none of yours, popsicle."

And they started to fight, as usual.

Erza was furious, but tried to ignore. Lucy just sighed. Nina was socked.

"Is that… normal?" She asked, not fully understanding why no one was trying to stop them.

"Yes." Lucy answered. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it after sometime."

But soon the entire guild was a pandemonium. Though it should be frightening or at least annoying, Nina smiled.

"Oh please, don't tell me you think this is alright!" the cat Charle complained.

"Charle!" Wendy reprehend her.

"Do not worry, Wendy-_chan_." Nina said. "Charle is right." And then she looked to the white cat. "But don't you think is comforting? This is a place that can really feel like home."

Charle blushed and didn't answer. She also ignored Happy when he asked if she wanted his fish. She didn't want to admit it to anyone.

Nina just laughed. She had finally found a place to stay. She would finally be able to rest after all those years walking from place to place without really having somewhere to go. She would finally have a shot on happiness.

Too bad _he_ was not there with her. Too bad she was never going to see _him_ again. Too bad it was all her fault.


	2. Me too

Here comes chapter two! Hope you all like it!

Pleaaaseeeee leave reviews and make my day shine :)

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama!

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Chapter II – Me too**

"Levy-_chan_! Are you sure of that? I'm worried." Lucy whined. Her anxiety was almost giving her gray hair.

"Stop that, Lu-_chan_. I'll be fine." Levy said while waving Lucy goodbye and going to sit next to Gajeel.

"Why can't Levy-_san_ sit next to Gajeel-_san_?" Nina asked.

Lucy grimaced.

"Before he joined Fairy Tail he was a monster! He hurt her so much." Lucy gave Nina a quick summary of what had happened on the occasion of the Phanton's attack.

Nina glanced at the couple.

"You know, Lucy, I can't tell how he used to be but you shouldn't worry anymore.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Well, he might not know this yet because he never felt it before, but he loves her… a lot."

"WHAT?" Lucy shouted, shocked.

Nina couldn't suppress a laugh.

"He loves her. So much! And she loves him too." She paused to look at Levy and Gajeel. She smiled tenderly. "I think they make a beautiful couple."

Lucy collapsed at the bar's counter.

"Oh, god. I'm having the worst headache I've ever had in my entire life. This can't be really happening."

"Lucy, Lucy… I know it is hard but you should start getting used to it and forgive Gajeel. I assume you want to be Levy's bride's maid, right?"

Lucy sighed.

"Yes, I want. And it's probably going to be the only wedding I'm attending anyways."

"You are such a drama queen. Don't you think there is too many people in this guild to just one wedding? And what about yourself?"

Lucy laughed.

"Me? Marrying that loud mouth destroyer? I reaaaaaally don't see that happening."

Nina smiled.

"I have no idea who you are talking about, Luce."

Lucy blushed. Nina was a Fairy Tail member for only three days, but she knew so much about everybody's feelings that Lucy forgot that she actually didn't know much about the members.

"Natsu. I'm talking about Natsu." The Heartphilia admitted, feeling quite unhappy about it.

"Oh, I see. So your big crush is Salamander. Interesting.

"Don't say it. It's embarrassing."

Nina laughed.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" but before Lucy could answer she added: "Speaking of the devil."

Lucy went tomato red when she saw Natsu approaching her seat. Imagine what could have happened if she had answered Nina's question and he had heard it!

"Heeey, Lucy!"

"H-hi, Natsu." Lucy stuttered.

Nina giggled. Fairy Tail was such an amusing place!

"Nina! Mira told me you have skills of an S class _madoushi_!" his grin went impossibly wide.

"Mirajane-_san_ is kind. I am not that much."

"Would you fight me?" he ignored her words.

"Okay. But if I win you will answer some questions about you dragon father.

Natsu shook his elbows. "Fine with me."

Nina stood up and snapped her fingers.

"Let's see what you can do, Salamander."

"Natsu…" a scaring voice sounded. "Are you disturbing Nina already?"

The Dragneel froze at the expression on Erza's face.

"It is okay, Erza." Nina smiled. "I want to fight him."

Erza sighed, but Natsu smirked. With no time to blink he was on his way to attack, his fists on fire. Nina deviated a _Karyuu no Tekken_ and placed a hard kick on his stomach. Natsu went flying all the way to the opposite wall. But he was not done yet. He raised and went on again, this time with a _Karyuu no Houko. _Nina jumped, passing above the flames and – while still in the air – used her two feet to kick the Dragon Slayer's back. This time, Natsu just stayed on the floor.

Lucy's mouth cracked open. _Oh my god! She's another Erza!_

"That was fun. Are you okay, Natsu?"

Natsu just nodded and tried to get up. Lucy kneeled next to him to offer her help.

"Quite impressive." Erza said. "You didn't use any magic at all."

"I always try my best not to."

"And why is that?"

Nina's violet eyes darkened as she stared at the floor.

"It is not healthy when I am drained."

Erza didn't ask any further. "Would you fight me?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she almost dropped Natsu on the floor.

"You two fighting? I'm not sure I want to watch it."

Nina hesitated. "Well, then we should go outside. With your powers, we could break the guild down, right?"

Erza smiled. "With yours too."

They were followed by the whole guild. Everyone was already placing bets.

As they reached Magnolia's street, Nina inhaled deeply and took off her leather boots. "Are you coming with full power?" she asked, just to check.

Erza reequipped into her black wing armour.

"I will take that as a yes."

Nina focused on her magical power, letting it flow trough her body.

"See if I got it right" Erza spoke. "Your powers actually work like you were a real vampire, right? So, you are already fast and strong, but you can use magic to increase it even more, am I correct?"

"Exactly. I believe you have already met a vampire."

"No. Not really."

Nina was impressed. The Titania was definitely a very well informed _madoushi_.

Chatting time was over and they knew it. All the spectators were tense to see how it would turn out. Usually, no one expected Erza to lose, but Nina just knocked Natsu out with two kicks.

"There is just one little thing you forgot about me, Erza." Nina smiled in an undetermined way. Fighting Erza wasn't something she asked for, but she should show all she got. She couldn't disrespect someone like the Scarlet.

But Erza was already feeling what Nina was talking about. That fear… was paralyzing. She placed her sword on the ground, trying to find some balance while her whole body shook uncontrollably. Why was she so terrified? But when Jellal's image crossed her mind, it was too much for her to handle.

"You don't know him."

The rest of the guild wasn't even breathing. Erza was afraid?

"The images your brain shows you are none of my doing."

"What are you doing?"

"I can sense your emotions like my own and with magic I can manipulate them. Right now I am using your only source of fear. You are a very strong person, Erza. The only thing you are afraid of has something to do with someone you love more than everything this world possesses. Does it ache to think of him, Erza?"

First, Erza thought Nina was being sarcastic, but as she looked up to stare at the Vampire Slayer she saw it was not that. Nina's eyes were glimmering with tears.

"I am sorry." Nina said. "I didn't want to-" but her line died on her throat as she felt a familiar and unwelcome feeling take over her body.

She cursed herself. Why was her magic already that used up? She fell to her knees, her hands desperate to find anything to grasp in the flat floor.

"Natsu…" she looked for his face among the crowd.

Erza, now free of the emotional control, approached Nina. The Vampire Slayer caught her scent before she could even touch her.

"Stay away." Nina ordered.

"What's happening to you?"

The silence broke off and the pandemonium begun. Finally finding Natsu, Nina shouted: "Natsu! Use your fire on me!"

"What? Are you insane?" Natsu's and Gray's voice sounded at the same time.

"Do it now!" she demanded, ignoring the warning on their voices. She looked up at Natsu and he caught a glimpse of her eyes. Weren't they supposed to be violet? Why then were they shining in such a terrifying shade of red?

"Okay." He nodded.

"No! You can kill her, Natsu!" Gray shouted. Lucy and Erza agreed with him. "Nina, he can kill you!" he looked at her, trying to convince her, but not once she looked at him.

She was losing it. There were too many smells. One in particular was… so damn familiar… so damn mouth watering.

"Now, Natsu!" she couldn't hold it anymore. She wanted it. So, so bad…

But the next second all she felt was the welcome feeling of burning fire. It hurt way more than she expected, but she held the screams on her mouth. It didn't took more than a minute and as the flames died away she lost her conscious.

Gray was there to catch her before she fell onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?" he was angry. With Natsu, of course.

"Her eyes were red." Natsu said, pretty terrified. "I didn't know what it meant, but they were awful. They are violet, right?"

Erza sighed. She knew what happened.

"Calm yourself down, Gray. Look at her."

For his astonishment, there wasn't a single bruise on Nina's white skin. It was perfectly smooth, like she had just put on moisturizing lotion.

"I don't understand."

"Her body has an incredible healing power." It was Mira's voice. "The doctors were impressed. She just need to rest. Would you take her to her bedroom, Gray?"

Gray nodded and left to Fairy Hills. Erza followed.

"Are you alright, Gray?"

"I don't know. I'm very angry."

"With Natsu? She asked him to do it."

"No, not with Natsu."

"Them, with whom?"

"With her, I guess, for asking, you know."

Erza smiled.

"Why?"

Gray blushed.

"She reminds me of Ur."

"Physically?"

"No. Her eyes are the same. The emotion on them, I mean."

"Huh."

He grimaced.

"Just forget it."

"She has a lot of issues, Gray. Don't push her too hard." And she let him take Nina to her room.

* * *

That scent again… It was so familiar. It was all over her skin. Was he back? Was he lying next to her like he always did?

She opened her eyes. Everything was blurred but she recognized a man's silhouette. Black hair, pale skin, and that scent…

"Edgar?" she rubbed her eyes, trying to see normally.

"I'm sorry. It's Gray."

"Ah, Gray! I am so sorry. For a moment you just looked a lot like…"

"Edgar." He completed, smiling.

Nina blushed.

"I'm sorry I invaded your room. Mira asked me to bring you."

"That's okay. Thank you, actually. If I am smelling correctly you kept me from falling when I burned and carried me here all by yourself."

It was Gray's turn to blush.

"How can you tell that?"

Nina smiled.

"You see, there is just one scent on me. And it is yours. I can't even smell dirt, so I figured I didn't fall."

"I caught you."

"I know. Thank you." And a wave of feeling hit her. "Oh, I remind you of someone too? That's interesting…"

"Unbelievable. Is there anything you can't do?"

She kept her eyes away from him.

"Yes. A bunch of stuff."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

It was all over her room. That scent would take weeks to get off the walls. What would she do? It was hitting her… again.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No, it's not that." She smiled. "Would you tell everyone I am fine? Don't want Natsu thinking he hurt me or something."

"Sure."

He got up the chair and was almost leaving when she said: "I really enjoyed your company."

He smiled.

"Me too."


	3. Special Chapter

Hello everybody! Chapter 3 has a bit of an omake on the beggining. Hope you like it and the true chapter!

Chapter 4 is already done, but waiting for revieeewwss :D

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to amazing Mashima Hiro-sama.

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Special Chapter – Happy is sad**

"Luuuucyyyyyy!" Happy flied right into Lucy's breasts as soon as she came in the Guild. His eyes were glittering because of the tears.

"What's wrong, Happy?" she asked, worried about the cute cat's sadness.

"Charle had a whole line on the first chapter! Why haven't I even appeared? Why is everybody always forgetting that I exist?"

Lucy fought hard against a laugh.

"Oh, dear, nobody forgot you. Probably the writer thought you would rather be fishing somewhere then showing up at her chapter."

"It's a lame excuse!" he cried harder.

"Okay, just think on her perspective. Writing is a pleasurable but very stressing job."

"Really?"

"Really. Why don't you forgive her?"

"Okay." He sniffed. "Lucy, do you get stressed when you are writing too?"

"Every time."

"Hmmmm… It' weird. Don't you do that to have fun? Don't you do that because you like to?"

"Yes, of course."

"Ah! Now I get it!"

"Do you?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"I understood why Lucy is a writer!"

"And why is that?" she sighed. There was no good coming from that feline brain.

"Well, writers are weirdoes and so is Lucy!"

She stared dangerously at him.

"You are a terrible, terrible cat."

"Aye, sir!"

"I won't give you any fish anymore."

"Noooooo, you can't do that, Lucyy!" he started crying again.

"Of course I can. You were mean to me." She smiled deviously.

"Lucy-hime! You are so pretty!" he batted his eyelashes.

Lucy waited, looking to his blank espression.

"Will you give me fish now?"

She sighed for what seemed like the tenth time since that conversation started.

"Yes, sure. Do you want it fried?"

Happy's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Aye, sir!"


	4. A job at Akane's Resort

_**Iced Honey**_

**Chapter III – A job at Akane's Resort**

"Good morning!" Lucy greeted as soon as she got into the Guild's building.

"Good morning, Lucy!" Erza greeted back. "We are just waiting for Nina."

"Oh, okay." Last night, she got a message from Master saying that he had a special job for her team, Juvia and Nina. "What's that about anyways?"

"We don't know yet." Gray answered.

"Morning." They heard a very annoyed and scaring voice behind them. "What the hell does Master want with us this early in the morning?"

"Nina, it's eight o'clock." Lucy said a little bit shocked with the Honeywell's looks.

"Exactly my point." She was about to sit next to Gray when she looked at him. "Why are you only in your boxers?"

Gray turned tomato red and dressed up as quickly as he managed to. Natsu, Happy, Erza and Lucy laughed. Juvia sighed.

"You'll just have to get used to our stripper here." Natsu teased.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

Nina raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up you two." Gray complained. "She'll think I'm a pervert or something."

"And aren't you?" it was Lucy turn to tease.

"Juvia thinks Gray-_sama_ did nothing wrong." The water_ madoushi_ tried to get her love's attention.

"I just don't want to hear the explanation." She sat next to Erza instead and asked Mira for her usual drink: tomato and beetroot juice.

Gray cursed quietly. He had managed the other day so well! He stayed with her for hours without missing one single sock!

"Okay, enough with the party!" Master Makarov's voice announced. "I've got an important job for the six of you."

"Six?" Happy whined. "What about me?"

"I'm sorry, Happy. But this is an undercover mission. I'll have to ask you to stay with Wendy and Charle for a while. I already talked to them. Is that okay with you?"

"Aye!" he answered, feeling quite happy with the fact that he would be able to spend time with Charle.

"A job without Happy?" Natsu made a face. "I'm not sure I want to do it." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, like a stubborn child would.

Erza directed him a mortal glare.

"Shut up and listen, Natsu."

"Aye, sir." He mimicked his feline best friend and shrank away from Erza, hiding behind Lucy. The Heartphilia blushed.

"So, as I was saying" Master continued. "I have a job for the six of you. It's a quite different one, though. You're going undercover to Akane's Resort. I guess some other guild will be doing the very same. We suspect there's some illegal magical activity going on there."

"Then, why so many of us? Wouldn't it be easier and less suspicious to send Natsu and Lucy or Gray and Juvia playing couples?" Nina asked.

Lucy gasped. Natsu raised an eyebrow. Juvia fainted. And Gray just looked down to his glass of iced tea. Makarov laughed hard.

"Natsu would never be able to act like a couple and Juvia would never be able to keep a good watching eye on Gray." He explained. "I got you three rooms, you decide how are you going to split up. Oh, and there's one more thing: act like normal people, don't let anybody see your tattoos and don't use magic unless is an emergency! Did you hear me, Natsu and Gray?"

Natsu almost hugged Lucy for protection. Gray gulped, terrified by the look on Master Makarov's face.

"What are you still doing here?" he yelled. "Get your fat asses moving!"

* * *

"I think our room is not big enough for that much baggage, Erza." Nina was shocked since the trip started. For someone that barely changed clothes it was a very, very, very large amount of suitcases.

"They always fit in just fine." Erza said matter-of-factly.

"If you say so." The Honeywell shook her shoulders while placing her single bag besides her bed.

"Heeeeey!" Lucy's excited voice invaded the room. "Have you seen the weather? It's amazing! We have to go sunbathing!"

"Lucy, we're not here to have fun." Erza serious voice was a cold water bucket on Lucy's excitement.

"But Master said to act normal." She said in a very small voice.

"She's right, Erza." Nina agreed.

"Okay, then." The Titania said while re-equipping to a two-piece black swimsuit.

"Are you coming too, Nina?" Lucy was back to the excited mood.

Nina grimaced. There was nothing in the world she hated more then sun. Or beaches.

"Just a minute." She locked herself on the bathroom for some minutes and when she was back, Lucy almost broke her jaw as it cracked open.

She was all dressed in very light colors: Indian style cloth-made pants, a long sleeved shirt with turtleneck and a big hat.

She almost laughed seeing Lucy's expression, but managed to keep a serious face.

"Don't forget to hide your tattoos." She said while putting flip-flops and sunglasses.

Lucy grimaced. How was she going to hide her tattoo? Nina held another laugh.

"Here." The Honeywell handed a set of fingerless beige gloves to the Heartphilia.

"I don't want to use that." She whined.

"Okay. Just keep yourself locked on your room until the job is done. By the way, who told you it was a good idea to have a tattoo on the hand?"

Lucy sighed. "Let's go."

Soon they were under the sunshade that Gray, Juvia and Natsu already shared.

"Are you all out of your freaking minds?" Nina almost yelled. "Gray, Natsu, shirts, now! Juvia, shorts!" She, then, lowered her voice to almost a whisper: "No one can see our tattoos, you stupid fools!"

"We're sorry." They said in unison.

She was as terrifying as Erza.

"We are going to be very good friends, Nina." The Scarlet smiled while lying down on the sun, a towel covering her arms and shoulders.

Nina smiled back and hid herself on the small shadow of the sunshade.

"Nina, how can you stand this heat wearing this turtleneck?" Lucy asked. "By the way, why are you always wearing a turtleneck?"

"My neck kind of needs it."

The answer was so mysterious that Lucy decided not to ask any further. Nina didn't seem to be very comfortable talking about that.

"So you are a fellow heat-hater." Gray smiled while sitting next to Nina under the sunshade.

Nina looked him over her sunglasses. Almost naked. Again.

"Gray, if you want to be naked from your waist down, that is just fine. BUT PUT A GODAMN SHIRT!"

That annoying habit was starting to give her headaches. Gray blushed furiously and dressed as quickly as he could.

"Don't yell at Gray-_sama_!" Juvia protested.

"That's okay, Juvia. She's right. I'll not disgrace Fairy Tail's name."

Nina just ignored him and focused on the sea of feelings around them. It was so crowded she could barely tell when a feeling ended and other started. But, for now, it was most happiness and joy.

"Nina" Gray called.

"Yes?" She didn't even bother to look at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. It is too damn hot in here."

Gray laughed. So, she was not _that_ irritated with him.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot you are an Ice-make _madoushi_. How can you stand it?"

"Truth is I'm melting inside."

"Of course you are." It was Natsu's voice answering. "You're a popsicle."

Gray glared at him.

"Shut up, hot head. It's your fault that is hotter than it should be!"

Nina laughed quietly. They were like two little brothers fighting for the last cookie on the pot.

"Hey, Gray." She interfered before they started to roll on the sand. "Would you like to come inside with me? There is something I would like to check."

"Sure." He answered immediately, much to Juvia's dismay. He used to give her more attention, but since Nina arrived he seemed to have forgotten all about her.

"And for god's sake, wear something!" the Honeywell shouted. "If you get arrested don't say no one warned you."

Gray dressed up and followed the Vampire Slayer into the hotel. As soon as she was inside, she took off her hat and sunglasses and rolled up her sleeves.

She walked straight to the bar and sat on a bench at the counter. Gray sat next to her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I am searching."

"Searching?"

"Yes. For the _madoushi_ that had been messing around the resort."

"Oh, you're searching bad intentions or something."

"Exactly."

"So, the beach was clear."

"I think so."

She ordered her favourite juice and focused on the feelings of the room.

"What is that juice?" Gray asked making a face.

Nina smiled widely.

"It is tomato and beetroot juice!"

Gray's face twisted with disgust.

"Why are you drinking it?"

"Don't make that face! It is my favourite!"

"I'm sorry, but it's disgusting. Really, why do you drink it?"

Nina sighed.

"It makes my urges lighter." Such a serious answer for an innocent subject.

_Urges_. This word traveled Gray's mind for a second. Did she mean what had happened when she fought with Erza?

"I can't lose control, Gray. I can be dangerous." Her eyes were very serious and that didn't go unnoticed by the Fullbuster.

"I can't believe that." His eyes mirrored hers in seriousness.

Her face softened a little bit. She felt tears forming, but held them on their place.

"You should. I need you to believe, Gray. Especially you."

Why was she saying that?

"You're not dangerous, Nina. I don't know what you "urge" for, but you asked Natsu to burn you so it wouldn't get the best of you."

"I'm not always that strong."

"No one is."

"Gray" she sighed.

"Quit it." He smiled. "Stop worrying. You're a Fairy Tail's _madoushi_ now. That changes everything. You have _nakamas_ now."

Nina laughed. He was right. Fairy Tail could make anyone better. Maybe even her. She felt her heart get warmer with his caring words – and that was definitely a dangerous feeling.

She looked at her juice for a small second, enjoying the tones of pink and red and trying to hide her blushing face. When she looked back at him that entire atmosphere was lost.

"Gray…" her voice was low and menacing. "Put. Your. Clothes. Back. On."

Gray laughed and dressed up.

"I guess I am ready to hear the explanation for this terrible behavior."

"You know, you're right. You're dangerous." He paused for a laugh. "You're vice-president on Erza's disciplinary committee!"

She couldn't hold it. She laughed until tears were running down her face.

"Come on, tell me before I try to glue your pants on you."

So, he told her everything he told Natsu, Lucy and Happy at Galuna Island.

"I had no idea…" Nina whispered quietly. "I am sorry for yelling at you because of that."

"What?" Gray was shocked.

"You need something to prove yourself she existed. And the only thing you found was this annoying habit she gave you."

Gray smiled.

"Annoying is this ability you have! It's not fair when you know what I'm feeling."

She ignored his words because of the pain she was feeling coming from him.

"You are right, Gray. I don't have anything to prove my most loved ones really existed. For all I know I imagined them both and had always been alone."

Gray looked right into her violet eyes. That emotion… he has seen it before. What she had just said… Was that what Ur felt too? Because that look was just too alike.

"Oh…" Nina realized. "Ur is the one I remind you of. Wow, I am honored."

He wanted to come closer to her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to protect her. He was not going to make the same mistake again. He wouldn't lose her.

The wave of emotion that hit Nina was overwhelming and she froze on her sit. No, that wasn't right. Gray was not supposed to care for her that much. She was supposed to be just another _nakama_ to him, nothing else.

"Gray, you shouldn't-" but her voice died on her throat as another source of feeling hit her. It was recognization, shock and surprise. Were they coming from one of the illegal _madoushi_ they were looking for?

She turned her back to the counter, looking for the owner of those feelings.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked.

"Someone here knows you." She found the men and locked her gaze on him as he approached.

"Lyon." Gray was also surprised.

"What are you doing here, Gray?" Reitei Lyon asked.

"I guess the same as you."

"Hm."

"So you are Gray's _senpai_." Nina said, still analyzing Lyon.

For the first time, the Lamia Scale _madoushi_ turned his eyes to the Vampire Slayer. Nina felt the surprise coming from him again. Gray couldn't feel it, like she could, but he could see it on Lyon's face.

"Yes." He answered. "I'm Lyon. And you are?"

"I am Nina."

"Nice to meet you."

Nina smiled. His reaction to her was the same as Gray's when he first met her. So she must really look like their Master Ur. Nina wondered in what way.

"Hmmmm… Lyon-_san_, that is a girl looking for you. She is quite desperate."

"How do you know that? Anyway, I'll go after her." He sighed.

"No need. I will entertain her for you a little bit."

She then stood up and left, heading for the source of the desperate feeling she felt.

"How does she know?" Lyon asked Gray.

"Nina can feel other people's emotion."

"It' a very useful ability." He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Gray, her eyes…"

"I know." Gray looked for her until he spotted her shining long black hair. She was already leaving the room. "They're just like Ur's."


	5. Circus

I'm very sorry for this ridiculous wait. Thank you all very much for the reviews, and favourites and alerts.

Please, let me know what you think of this story! :)

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama.

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Chapter IV – Circus**

Lucy was at Erza's room to dress up for the night's events. After Nina had done her the little favour of bringing Sherry over, the Lamia's Scale _madoushi_ decided to invade Lucy's room and try to get Juvia to her side.

"Where's Nina?" the Stellar Spirit _madoushi_ asked. "I want to punish her for what she had done to me."

Erza smiled.

"I don't know."

Just after that, they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Gray." Erza greeted. "Good to see you dressed."

The Fullbuster was wearing dark jeans and a buttoned long-sleeved black shirt.

"Haha. Very funny, Erza." He grimaced. "Is Nina here?"

"No. She's been missing for a couple of hours. Would you mind looking for her?"

"No, not at all." He left almost immediately.

Erza just smiled.

"Gray has been acting so weirdly lately." Lucy commented while putting her shoes on.

"Yes." Erza agreed. "Never seen him like that in my whole life."

* * *

Nina was swimming at the sea. Now that the sun has given his place to the moon she was allowed to do so. She knew it was time for her to get out of the water and go inside for whatever was going to happen. But she didn't really want to.

She liked the silence of the sea animals' emotions. They were so simple! So different from the loudness of human emotions…

As she walked out of the ocean into the sand, she felt it. That smell… It was… his? She looked everywhere, searching for any sign that she wasn't alone on that beach. A wave of feeling hit her. It was love but it was also hate, relief and rage. The intensity shocked her.

"Nina!" Gray's voice made her jump.

Those feelings weren't Gray's, but the smell… Was very alike.

"So, it was you, Gray." Had she imagined the feelings she felt? Probably, after all, Edgar was dead.

Gray gave her a puzzled look.

"Were you expecting someone?"

"No."

"You shouldn't swim at night." He said throwing a towel on her shoulders.

"I'm immune to any kind of disease." Nina answered.

"You're a weirdo."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Your bathing suite has a turtle neck!"

Nina laughed hard. And when he put his arms around her shoulders she didn't complain. She couldn't let him fall for her but she could allow that little gesture, on behalf of her own sanity.

* * *

"Why did I have to dress up to come into a circus?" Nina was the only one that had the courage to contest Erza's choice.

"Because I asked you to." Erza smiled on a way that made even Lyon and Sherry fear the intentions behind it.

"You can't terrify me, Erza. I'm nothing like those chickens here." She pointed to the six _madoushi_ that had hidden themselves behind a popcorn cart.

"I know that." Erza smiled brightly.

Nina rolled her eyes. Erza was definitely the most stubborn _madoushi_ on Fairy Tail. But as soon as she set her feet on the circus' tent, Nina understood why they were there. The place was emanating dark intentions.

"You could have said it." The Honeywell complained.

"What would be the fun?" the Titania answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Lyon approached them.

"We'll find our illegal mages here." Nina said.

"Let's split." Erza was all seriousness. "Juvia, Sherry, you two stay here to analyze the show."

None of the said girls dared to disagree.

"We'll investigate the backstage." The Scarlet declared looking at Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Lyon and Nina.

The six of them silently made their way into the backstage. The tent was way bigger inside than it looked like from the outside.

"Expansion magic." Erza said and Nina agreed.

All the way was empty. Suspiciously empty.

"They know we are here." Lyon said very seriously. "They must have a sensor on their group."

"A Sensor?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. A mage that can recognize others with certain facility and sometimes even tell what kind of magic they use."

As they discussed those matters, the corridor suddenly ended in two ways.

"Both smell weird." Natsu's nose twitched.

"Let's split again." Erza concluded.

"I'm going this way." Nina pointed to the left way. Her eyes shining on a menacing red colour.

"Are you okay?" Lucy and Gray asked in unison.

"There is a vampire on this way." She looked from Erza, to Gray, to the other three. "The same one that attacked me before I got into the guild."

"You'll explain later." Erza told her with a tone that said she would do it whether she wanted it or not.

"You shouldn't go." Lucy said. "I remember how you were that day. You can get killed."

"I know, Lucy. But I have to." Her blood was boiling on her veins. Her eyes oscillated between red and violet. She wanted revenge.

"Natsu, you think you can deal with whatever is at the other way?" the Titania asked him.

He smiled and took a deep breath.

"Of course, Erza."

"Good. I'm going with Nina, then."

"I am too." Gray said.

"Be careful." Lucy whispered, the image of her first encounter with Nina spinning on her head. She was sure something could happen. At least now she had Erza with her.

Nina ran to the vampire like her life depended on it. She would kill him this time, no matter what she had to do. It was because of him that Edgar…

"Oh, Nina_-chan_, so we meet again." That voice… That bastard was really there.

"Daimonion."

Erza stared at the vampire. He had silver blond hair and red eyes that held something of craziness. But even like that, he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

Nina took of her high heels and locked her hair up on a ponytail. She was in for a big fight.

"You still want to revenge his death, Nina_-chan_? You know, it wasn't my fault." His voice was deep and velvety. A voice given by the goddess of Persuasion herself.

"Yes, it was!" she yelled. By now her eyes were completely red.

Daimonion laughed.

"Poor little princess. You are so naïve."

"Erza, would you lend me a _katana_?"

The Scarlet raised a questioning eyebrow, but conjured the sword and gave it to Nina.

The Honey well took from a little bag attached to her thigh a small glass bottle filled with a yellowish liquid. She made a cut on her finger and let the blood mix with the liquid.

Daimonion laughed even harder, but Gray asked:

"What is that?"

"Garlic essence with holly water. It's a special mix to cut a vampire."

She poured all the now orange liquid on the _katana_'s blade.

"This really works?" Gray asked again.

To prove her point, Nina used the incremented blade to do a small cut on her upper arm. It didn't heal.

"It'll work even better on him." Her smile was deviously and Erza was shocked to see the change on Nina's canine teeth. They were now fangs, sharply pointed fangs, exactly like Daimonion's.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No." the Vampire Slayer was thirsty and hungry. Which could only mean she wanted blood, more specifically, Daimonion's blood.

The vampire smiled.

"What are you waiting for, little princess?"

She growled and attacked. She would cut off his head this time.

He moved faster than her and before she could see, he was at her back, kicking her hard enough to make the wall where she landed crack.

Gray and Erza stepped ahead, ready to join the fight.

Nina used the_ katana_ to help her stand on her feet and shouted at the other two.

"No! He is my prey."

Daimonion laughed for what seemed like the 500th time of the minute. Gray looked at Nina with obvious concern. With those eyes and fangs, she was looking no different from the vampire she was now fighting against. Was that because she was a Vampire Slayer? Natsu was very dragonish himself when he evoked all his power.

"Nina…" he whispered.

"Keep going." She told him. "I'll keep him here so you two can finish our job."

To Gray, that sounded a bit drastic. It seemed like she was admitting she could die.

"We'll be waiting for you." His face was very serious.

She just nodded and watched as they ran into the darkness ahead of them. Daimonion didn't even lift a finger to stop them.

"That boy smells familiar." He teased. "He must be delicious."

"I wouldn't know." Nina's voice was very hard.

In less than a blink, he was at her side again, holding her by the chin.

"Stop playing human, Nina_-chan_. He is delicious and you know it. But you are afraid you can kill him. Forget this bullshit. Humans exist to donate their blood to us. They exist to die on our lips."

"I am human." She answered dangerously low. She used the _katana_ quickly enough to make a deep cut on his belly.

Daimonion puffed.

"And I believed that wouldn't work."

He was bleeding. The smell hit Nina with incredible strength. She closed her eyes and tried to work her magic on his feelings. It wasn't easy to mess with vampire's feelings, she couldn't find anything to use on him. While she searched, he managed to wound her even more. She was reaching _that_ point again.

As she rose from the floor again, she felt it: a new source of smell. It was coming from outside the circus' tent, right outside that corridor. That smell… why was she feeling it? She could still smell Gray, it was definitely not him.

Daimonion laughed. He approached her again, but this time he bit her. She screamed and tried to push him away with all her might.

"Does that look familiar to you, Nina_-chan_?"

"No… no…" she whispered.

Why was he doing that to her? Last time he didn't even try to.

"Get away from me!" she kept pushing.

An idea crossed her mind, but just thinking of it made her want to throw up. His neck was very close, so she sank her fangs on it.

She felt him let go of her.

"Never saw that one coming." But there was a smile on his stained lips.

And he let her suck from him. This fact disgusted her even more, but it was her only chance to kill him. When he was drained he would be very vulnerable.

To her utter shock, he engaged his hands on her hair and moaned softly.

"So you learned, huh? How to do this in a pleasurable way."

Learned? What the hell was he talking about? It wasn't like she was practicing!

He let his mouth the closest possible to her ear without letting her out of his neck.

"You were supposed to be mine."

And that was just too much for her.

She let go of his neck and without even stop to think, she cut his head off. He was finally dead. She took a lacryma lighter from the bag on her thigh and set his body on fire. Definitely dead.

With relief, she felt her fangs retract. Her eyes were probably back to violet. She was stable again.

But the smell was still there, so she ran the fastest she could manage. There was another split on the way. Oddly enough, both Erza and Gray had gone on the left one. But she couldn't afford the time to go looking for them. She got the right one.

As the moon started to be in view, stronger was the smell. It was undoubtedly Edgar's. She could now tell the difference between his and Gray's. Edgar smelled more spicy and dry and on his mixture was a hint of sand. Gray's was sweeter and icy.

She forced herself to go faster. It was not long before she could see him.

His pale skin was glowing with the moon. His long black hair was locked in a loose ponytail. His green eyes were also shining and he was smiling.

"Edgar." Her eyes were full with tears. He was alive! But… how?

"Nice to see you, Nina."

She walked towards him, aiming to touch him, avid to confirm it wasn't a dream.

He hugged her tightly and the emotions that hit her earlier on the beach invaded her again: love and hate, relief and rage.

He took the _katana_ out of her hand and used it to cross her belly. She felt the unbearable pain and looked down. The blade was completely hidden on her body. She didn't need to ask him why he had done it. He hated her now.

She fainted on his arms and he pressed his fingers on her forehead. A yellow light came from his fingertips.

He laid her on the grass and disappeared onto the night.


	6. Troublesome girls

Hello everybody, here comes a new chapter! I would also like to ask something: if someone is reading this, please let me know! Last chapter didn't get any review, so if there is no one reading, I will delete this story. I would hate to do this, since I really like this one, but is pointless to right a fanfic that no one is reading. So, please! One is enough for me :)

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to amazing Mashima Hiro-sama. But Nina is all mine ;)

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Chapter V – Troublesome girls**

Nina opened her eyes to the insides of the room she was sharing with Erza. The curtains were open and the sun shone merciless on her. On her state, that really hurt. Her head was aching, all her body was sore.

She looked down and saw there was a _katana_ pushed through her belly. It shocked her, how did it get there? She thought it over and over again but couldn't remember. The last thing on her mind was the moment she beheaded Daimonion.

She tried to move. It sent a wave of unbearable pain through her already weak body.

"You're up." She heard Gray's voice say gently.

Nina stared at him.

"What happened to me?"

"We don't know." He answered sincerely. "We figured you had done it to stop yourself. Like when you asked Natsu to burn you."

It made sense, but it wasn't true. She took a lot of Daimonion's blood, there was no way in hell she would still be thirsty after that.

"I didn't do it."

Gray looked worried.

"I didn't do it." She repeated, more to herself than to him.

He sat on her bed.

"Then, who did?"

She could see the protectiveness on Gray's black eyes. She could feel the hate inside of him.

"I can't remember." Nina sighed. "Help me get up."

He took her on his arms – bridal-style – and slowly set her feet on the carpeted floor. She stood in front of him, holding his shoulders for balance.

"Now, take that out of me."

Gray gulped.

"We tried. It won't leave."

Nina sighed again. She should have seen that one coming. The infusion she added on the blade had her blood. And the against-healing substance. Of course it would glue on her.

"Make a knife, please."

Gray obeyed without questioning. With his ice magic, he made a small blade.

"Now, cut my wrist."

He was not happy with that idea, but he did so anyway. Nina used the blood that came out of the cut to wet the place where the _katana_'s blade met her skin.

"Now, pull it."

He did it. The blade came out. Painfully, but did. Nina's eyes shone red while the blade slid out of her body.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be."

"You should see a doctor." The hole on her belly was surprisingly big.

She knew he was right, it would be hard to heal on her own because of the garlic and the holy water, but what a human doctor would be able to do for her? Basically nothing.

"I'll be fine."

"Will you heal?"

"It will take much more time than normally would, but yes."

"Let me bandage you."

She took of the dress she was wearing since the previous evening, staying only in black shorts and a lacy satin bra, and laid back on the bed.

Gray tried not to stare, but it was hard.

"Gray, could you please put your shirt back?"

He looked down and was shocked to see that his white t-shirt was no longer covering his chest. With an embarrassed laugh, he re-dressed.

Sitting next to her, he worked with gaze, anti-septic and bandages, trying very hard to ignore the fact that she was in her underwear, trying to ignore the feel of her creamy skin under his palms.

"Why is your neck bandaged?"

"Wounds that never heal."

He crisped his eyebrows together. He didn't want that new wound to be permanent.

"Why won't they heal?"

"Time magic."

He looked up at her eyes, but she was not looking at him. So, she wasn't going to explain any further, was she?

"Where's everybody?" she asked to change the subject.

"They are taking care of the last details of the job."

"So, we'll head back to the guild?"

"Yes, but we agreed to wait for you to get better."

Nina smiled.

"Thank you. You're all wonderful."

She felt lots of feelings coming from Gray. He was worried about her, he was glad to be helping and was happy to be alone with her for a little while. Nina didn't like any of them.

"So, Gray, what's going on between you and Juvia?"

He gave her a strange look.

"We're _nakama_."

"But she loves you so much. I'm sure it has to be hard to ignore that degree of devotion. She would be the girlfriend of many men's dreams, don't you think?"

Gray didn't like where that conversation was heading.

"I don't see her like that."

"Don't you think you should start to?"

He was definitely not liking that conversation.

"Why are you saying this?"

"I don't know." She played naïve. "I guess you two would make a beautiful couple."

Something twitched in Gray's heart, but it also did in Nina's. Gray cared for her. Since the very first day, he liked her and the more time they spent together, more did he want to be with her.

With Nina, something similar happened. He was always so sweet, so caring. She wanted to be close to him the more she could. But she knew she couldn't. She was a danger to him. She would always be. He could end up dead. Just like Edgar.

"Juvia is my _nakama_. Like Erza or Lucy. I have no such interest in her." He said it looking right into her eyes.

"Why so serious, Gray?" she looked away from his intense gaze.

"You pretend you don't know, but I know you do." He remained serious, but got back to treating her wound. "You know better than I do."

"You don't like me that much. Your feelings towards Erza and Juvia are way stronger."

"Juvia must be sneezing her nose off. And that's so not true. If you don't want me, that's fine, just say it out loud."

"Stop undressing." It always happened. He might be dead serious, but that wouldn't stop that annoying habit of his.

"Don't change the subject." He pulled his shirt back down his neck.

Truth was she didn't want to lie to him.

"Are you done bandaging me?"

"Yes."

"Then, can you leave me alone, please?"

He did, but he left with a smile playing on his lips. If she didn't want to talk about it, it could only mean she was in doubt. And that was always better than a final _no_.

* * *

As soon as Gray left, Erza got in.

"How are you doing?" the Titania asked gently.

"I'll be fine."

"Gray is going to send Master a message. Wendy will be coming to heal you."

Nina hadn't thought of the Sky Dragon Slayer, but now that her name was brought up, the Honeywell was certain it would work. After all, the little girl's magic was designed to heal wounds made by dragons.

"Thank you."

Erza smiled.

"He is very worried about you."

Nina sighed and sat up. It hurt as if someone had sunk a sword through her body. Ha! The irony of it all!

"Erza, would you mind locking the door? I want to tell you something."

Erza's eyes immediately turned very serious as she did what was requested of her and sat on her own bed.

"After I'm done with my story, feel free to ask me to leave the guild."

Erza raised an eyebrow. What was Nina going to tell her?

Nina was glad to see the seriousness on Erza's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"My first memory is waking up to see the sparkling pink eyes of the fairy named Isabella. I was five. Before that I can't remember a thing. Isabella took care of me like I was her own daughter, even though she already had a pupil. His name was Edgar." Nina stopped for a second. Saying his name aloud made her heart ache. "She raised us both and thought us how to use magic. We loved her and we loved our small family. Then, on the seventh day of the seventh month of the year of X777, she disappeared as if she never existed."

"Same day the dragons did." Erza noticed.

Nina nodded.

"I figured as much. That day I felt the world cry as all the magical creatures disappeared."

Erza nodded. Happy and Charle had appeared one year after the X777.

"I was 12 and Edgar was 15. We travelled together, trying to find Isabella. Although it was hard and we were very sad that she had gone missing, we just got more and more close until the point we loved each other more than we could imagine it was possible." At this point, the tears begun to pour down her cheeks. Erza looked at her sadly. She could understand that feeling. She was no different from Nina on that point.

"After years of search, we decided to join a guild. We contacted Master Makarov and he accepted us. We were on our way when Daimonion showed up."

"_You think it will be fun?" she asked smiling widely._

"_What?" Edgar asked._

"_Being a mage of Fairy Tail! Don't pretend you are not as excited as I am!"_

_Edgar smiled gently, tightening his grip on her hand._

"_If you are happy, I also am."_

_Nina blushed furiously and stopped walking, blocking his way too. She enlaced his neck and stared at him._

"_You need to be more selfish, you know." She smiled with fake innocence._

_With a sultry smile, he leaned over her to whisper softly on her ear._

"_I think I'm selfish enough." His voice was low and sexy, sending shivers all over her body._

"_What a touching scene." An ice cold voice took them out of their sweet moment._

_Edgar pushed Nina behind him._

"_Who are you?"_

_The man laughed._

"_I have no interest in you, boy. I'm here to take her."_

_Edgar's expression hardened._

"_Over my dead body."_

_The man's red eyes shone deadly. His wide smile let his fangs show._

"_He's a vampire." Nina whispered._

"_That's right. I'm the great Daimonion."_

"Edgar fought him, but Daimonion's power was too big. I joined the fight but I was also too weak to fight him." Still crying, she took off the bandages on her neck.

Erza's eyes widened in shock when she saw what those bandages were hiding. Nina's neck was covered with unhealed scratches, her flesh was visible, since the skin didn't grow back.

"What happened?"

"I lost it, Erza. I was so wounded because of Daimonion's attack that I ran out of magic. The core of my Vampire Slayer magic took the best of me. I was tired, so I attacked Edgar. I sucked his blood, Erza." Her voice was desperate as she sobbed. "He tried so hard to make me stop that his nails did this to my neck. His time magic escaped his body, making the wounds eternal. I killed him. I sucked him dry."

At this point, the pain on her heart was unbearable. Revisit those memories hurt more than any physical pain could ever hurt.

Erza stood up and, to Nina's utter shock, the Titania hugged her.

"We all have our sins, Nina. You were not strong enough. That can happen."

"Erza." The Honeywell hugged her back and cried more.

"You're not alone anymore. You can count on us now."

"Thank you."

"So, I assume you killed Daimonion."

"Yes. My magic is for that. Killing vampires."

Erza nodded. In Fairy Tail, they didn't kill their enemies, but she figured there was no other way to stop a vampire. Specially one like Daimonion.

"That's why I can't have Gray near me. His scent… is just like Edgar's. I like him a lot, Erza. He is able to make me forget what I did. I feel comfortable around him, like I felt when Edgar was alive and that makes me happy, but…"

"You're afraid the same can happen again."

Nina nodded.

"Gray can take care of himself."

Nina grimaced. Stupid Fairy Tail's mages and their mania of believing on the best of people.

"Edgar's magic was stronger than Gray's is. Help me convincing him, Erza."

"Tell him this story."

Nina puffed.

"yeah, right. He'll just act like you just did."

Erza laughed.

"That's Fairy Tail."

"Tell me about it." Nina rolled her eyes, and then her expression turned back to seriousness. "I'm sorry my story made you remember yours."

She could feel the love on Erza again, that love that was the root of her only source of fear.

The Titania just smiled and updated Nina on her story as well. From her childhood to the end of the Oración Seis' job, when Jellal was arrested.

"I heard stories about these towers but never thought they were real." Nina said. "Think positively." She smiled brightly. "Maybe you can see each other again."

"I doubt that."

Nina put a hand on Erza's face.

"You know your Jellal, Erza. You know he was not that evil. There was something behind it all and I know you're still looking for that answer."

"I'll always be." She admitted while blushing.

Nina's smile got wider.

"We're so troublesome!"

Erza couldn't agree more.

"On our next reincarnations, let's just be like… like…" Nina paused, trying very hard to remember someone less scarred than the two of them. "Hey, do you know someone that is not as troublesome as we are?"

Erza laughed.

"No."

Well, it doesn't matter how many lives they would live, there would always be a burden to bear.


	7. Hopeless

Hello, people! I'm so happy to be updating this story! I honestly thought no one was reading it anymore, so thank you, _Thrwaithiel _and _monsterousmaiden646_, this chapter is for you two! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama!

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Chapter VI – Hope(less)**

As Wendy worked her healing magic on her, Nina watched and sensed carefully. Wendy was very worried about her. What a sweet child.

"Wendy-_chan_, please, don't worn yourself out because of me."

"See!" Charle yelled at the Sky Dragon Slayer. "If you won't listen to me, listen to her!"

Wendy just smiled.

"There is no need to worry about me. I'm fine."

Nina sighed. Wendy was tired, and she knew it. She appreciated the concern of the cute little girl, but didn't want anyone else hurt because of her.

"Please, Wendy-_chan_, that's enough." Nina gently took Wendy's hands away from her wound. "Thank you very much."

Her wound was completely closed, but it could easily reopen if she wasn't careful.

"Don't mention it. Be careful with your movements, okay? The healing was very superficial."

Nina could both see and feel the trouble that showed on Wendy's beautiful black eyes.

"Don't worry. I heal better by myself." Nina smiled brightly, trying to erase all the concern Wendy was feeling.

"Your healing is different because of your magic, right?"

Nina nodded.

"Hmmm… Vampires are nothing like dragons or humans."

"Oh, please, don't call me a vampire." Nina's voice was playful. "They are not fun like you dragons."

Wendy laughed softly.

"But there was a different substance on your body that kind of helped me on the healing."

Nina's eyes went wild with shock. Daimonion's blood was sensed by little Wendy? That was bad.

"Can you please not tell this to anybody, Wendy-_chan_? It's embarrassing for me."

Wendy smiled.

"You don't need to worry. They are all very nice with everybody. None of them would ever do something to hurt you."

"You are a true Fairy Tail _madoushi_, aren't you?" Nina rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Charle said, mimicking Nina's eyes.

Wendy's smile got even wider.

* * *

"Gray, can I talk to you for a second?" Erza's voice invaded the hearing of the Ice Make _madoushi_.

Gray nodded and followed the Titania until a bench far away from the others.

"Wendy is healing Nina now." She stated.

"I know."

"Gray… I'm sorry for asking what I'm about to ask, but I need to. For your sake and hers."

Gray raised an eyebrow. What was Erza being so hesitant about?

"Do you love Nina?"

Definitely, that question took him by surprise. It was not Erza's style to ask personal things like that. Usually, she waited until they were ready to tell her.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Gray, just answer me, please." If she really wanted, she could have forced him to tell her, but that wasn't the case. That surprised Gray too.

"I don't really know, Erza."

"Of course you know, don't pretend."

He hesitated for a second, but the answer escaped his mouth without his consent. "I do."

Erza put a hand on his shoulders and locked her chocolate brown eyes on his deep black ones.

"Don't push her too hard. She's very troubled,, you have no idea how much pain she is caring."

"She told you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." The Scarlet answered anyways. "She told me so I would convince you to stay away from her."

Gray's heart twitched in an unpleasant way. So, she really didn't want him. That's why she spent the other day talking so much about Juvia and why he was supposed to be with the Water mage.

"So, she really doesn't want me."

Erza puffed.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying? Gray, she is worried about _your_ safety! She doesn't want you to be near her because she thinks your life will be in danger."

"I happen to know how to take care of myself." His words were bitter.

"I told her that, Gray. But I'm asking you, don't push her too hard. She might break if you do."

With that last statement, she got up and walked away, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He was angry. Angry with Nina for doing that to him. Why couldn't she drop that ridiculous argument that she was dangerous to him! It was infuriating! He was also angry with himself for falling for her, and, worse of all, admitting it to Erza.

He got up and headed for Nina's room floor. In one thing she was right: he should have fallen for Juvia.

* * *

Using metaphoric terms, Nina found that Gray's feelings were quite loud that day. He entered her room shouting all he was feeling.

"My god, you're giving me the most horrible headache I've ever had." She teased in the moment he set his feet on her room. "You know, I'm still sick."

"You were never sick." He stated. "How dare you ask Erza to help you getting me away from you?"

Nina rolled her eyes. Who would imagine Erza had such a big mouth?

"Tell me." He demanded. "Tell me what you told her."

She gave him a bored look.

"I won't tell you anything. You are the drama queen, not me."

"Nina!"

"The thing is as it follows, Gray. I am too selfish to stay away from you. I like your company, okay? But I don't want to be responsible for your death. So, if you are smart – and I believe you are – stay away from me. It's that simple. Why are you making this big fuss?"

"I hate when you do that. I'm not a seven year old! I can take care of myself!"

"So you say, Gray. I'm not having this discussion with you."

"At least tell me why you are such a big threat!"

"It's my business. I don't want to tell you."

At this point, Gray was holding himself not to shake her until something got out of that beautiful mouth of hers.

"Just because your Edgar died that the same will happen to me. I can take care of myself!"

Nina slapped him the hardest she could without hurting herself. With the impact, Gray fell down on the carpeted floor.

"Did this take you by surprise, Gray?" her voice was sour. "So did the attack that killed Edgar. Plus, you will need one hundred years to get to his feet! So don't open your mouth to say his name when you don't know absolutely anything about him!"

Gray got up from the floor, a hand on his cheek.

"I might not know what killed him, Nina, but if you would just let me, I could protect us both."

"I don't need protection. I need you to stay away from me. Always. Forever. Don't you approach me anymore."

He knew she didn't really mean it. He could see it in her eyes that begun to glimmer with tears.

As Nina felt his disbelief, she hardened her strategy.

"I don't want you near me anymore. I don't need you. I don't even like you. Edgar is the only one that reached my heart. All others don't matter at all."

He knew it was a lie, but yet he wouldn't stand there and listen to all that crap.

"You look for me when you feel like it." He said as he left the room.

Nina held all the tears that threatened to fall. She finally managed to drive him away from her. It didn't matter that she was cruel, it didn't matter that she stepped on his feelings and also on hers. None of that matter. As long as he stayed away from her, he would be safe. As long as he stayed away from her that would be no risk of her sucking his blood.

And that was enough. Was enough that his life was protected from the menace that was herself.

* * *

"Aren't you going to dance, Nina?" Lucy's voice reached her ears even with the loud music.

It was their last night at Akane's Resort, so everybody was enjoying it while they still could. Nina could see Juvia, Gray, Natsu and Erza on the dance floor. Just a second ago, so was Lucy.

"I can't. My doctor won't let me." She smiled brightly to Wendy, that was sat right next to her on the bar, chatting with Charle.

Lucy grimaced.

"What a pity. Lyra is the next one on stage, she's quite excited about it."

"Lyra is one of your spirits?" Nina asked.

"Yes. She has a terrific voice and a gift to sing what is inside people's heart."

Nina smiled.

"So, we're sisters in magic."

Lucy laughed.

"I think she's worse than you, Nina. Last time she sang she made Gray cry."

Nina's eyes went wide with shock.

"That's why I'm so nervous about her singing. She said she found the most beautiful danceable song ever, but I'm afraid she might have got the song from someone's heart."

"Don't worry." Nina said. "There are tons of people here."

The Heartphilia bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah, I know. But still…" she sighed. "I just don't know. She came without me calling, you know. That's never a good sign."

"Go back dancing and just forget about it. Natsu misses you."

Lucy's porcelain face went scarlet. Nina laughed.

"Just go, Lucy."

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

Wendy giggled.

"Lucy-_san_ is so funny."

Nina smiled brightly.

"Isn't she?"

The band that was playing finished its last song and the cute stellar spirit took its place. An electronic sound begun to play and Lyra inhaled deeply to start her song.

_Here we go, welcome to my funeral  
Without you, I don't even have a pulse  
All alone, it's dark and cold  
With every move I die_

_Here I go, this is my confessional  
A lost cause, nobody can save my soul  
I'm so delusional  
With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love  
It's gone  
Payback is sick  
It's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it, losing it, losing it  
With every move I die  
I'm fading, I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it, losing it, losing it  
With every move I die_

_When did I become such a hyprocite?  
Double-life, lies that you caught me in  
Trust me, i'm paying for it  
With every move I die_

_On the floor, I'm just a zombie  
Who I am is not who I wanna be  
I'm such a tragedy  
With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love  
It's gone  
Payback is sick  
It's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it, losing it, losing it  
With every move I die  
I'm fading, I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it, losing it, losing it  
With every move I die_

_This is it  
And now you're really gone this time  
Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind_

Nina felt the tears running through her cheeks. How could that spirit sing her heart so rightly? They hadn't even been close to each other! She got up very slowly, trying very hard to hide her tears, but the more she heard, the more she wanted to just disappear. She ran away the fastest she could.

Gray couldn't help but notice what just happened with the Honeywell. Although he was dancing with Juvia, he was still very mad at Nina, so he couldn't take his eyes off the Vampire Slayer. He saw her outburst and worried about her.

"Gray-_sama_, you're taking your clothes off again." Juvia blushed while warning.

Gray just ignored her statement.

"I'm sorry, Juvia."

And he ran after Nina.

* * *

As if to imitate her eyes, a strong rain begun to pour as soon as Nina put her feet out of the hotel. But she couldn't care less. She passed through the rain until she reached the covers of an unused barn.

She was ridiculous, wasn't she? Running away from a song of a stellar spirit just because it sang her so well.

"Nina." That voice… was she hallucinating? There was no way Gray would follow her under that rain after she said all those horrible things to him.

"Don't cry." He said while getting closer to her. "Lyra has a thing for pissing people off."

"So I was told." She sniffed.

Gray took the last steps that would bring him close to her. He hugged her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, the tears still leaving her beautiful violet eyes.

"Because you're in need." He answered. "And because I know you were lying earlier."

A bitter laugh escaped her throat. Why was he so stupid?

"You heard the song, Gray. That's who I am. I'm a destroyer. I'll hurt you the same way I hurt him."

"It wasn't your fault."

"You don't know that."

He stared at her. Her eyes were so sad it broke his heart to see them. What was she keeping from him? But, deep down, he knew it didn't matter.

Slowly, he got his face closer to hers, his nose met hers shortly before he touched her lips with his very lightly. He waited for her response, but it never came, so he gently passed his tongue over her closed lips, begging her to let him in.

It was too much for her. She tried not to encourage him, but when she felt his tongue on her lips, she just gave the entrance he was so desperately asking, letting him devour her. He kissed her hungrily and she answered with the same intensity. It was going to be much harder to push him away now.

Gray only let her mouth go because his lungs were screaming for oxygen.

"You taste like iced honey." She said more to herself than to him.

"Like what?"

She laughed.

"Iced honey. It's a traditional fairy dessert."

"And do you like it?"

She smiled brightly.

"It was my favourite. Isabella did it to us every Sunday."

He smiled as he ran his fingers through her long silky black hair. Nina was inclined to surrender. She could take care of him, right? She didn't necessarily have to make the same mistakes again. She wouldn't. Not this time. She would protect him from herself.

However, as her mind began to believe she could be with him, a strange emotion reached her. It wasn't hers and definitely wasn't Gray's. Then, whose emotions were those? She couldn't see nor smell anyone around. It took her a minute or so to identify the source.

That enormous pain was coming from the rain. And that could only mean…

She pushed Gray away from her.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But I need to find Juvia."

"Juvia?"

But she was long gone. He sighed. When he saw a glimpse of hope…

* * *

A/N: The song is _Dancing with tears in my eyes_ from Ke$ha.


	8. Coming back home

_****_New chapter! I'll try to be more constant about updates, so let's say... every ten days there will be a new chapter, okay? So next one is... March, 8th.

Thank you for the reviews and please, don't forget the one to this chapter!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama!

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Chapter VII – Coming back home**

Juvia was locked in her room. She was sat in her bed, hiding her face between her knees, trying to control the huge amount of tears that fell from her eyes. He didn't want her, she trembled. Her Gray-_sama_ didn't want her.

"May I come in, Juvia-_san_?" The sweet voice came along with a knock on her door.

The voice was Nina's, she recognized immediately, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to let her come in. She didn't know if she wanted to see Nina right now.

"Yes." Her answer was hesitant.

Nina was greeted by the intensity of Juvia's feelings. It hurt her deep inside to know she was the cause of all that suffering. She never meant for that to happen.

The Honeywell sat on Lucy's empty bed, not wanting to invade Juvia's personal space.

"I'm very sorry I hurt you like this, Juvia-_san_. It was never my intention."

Juvia stared at her feet, not managing to meet Nina's eyes.

Nina watched as a tear escaped her dark blue eyes.

"For a moment I was weakened by Lyra's song. I shouldn't, but I did. And I'm very sorry for it."

"Nina-_san_" Juvia forced herself to look at her. "It's not your fault." She gulped a sob. "If Gray-_sama_ wants you, you'll be stupid not to reciprocate."

Nina smiled gently.

"I like him too, Juvia-_san_, but not as much as you do. And I'm definitely not suited for him."

"Juvia didn't understand. What do you mean?"

"Gray is very stubborn and he thinks I don't mean half of what I say, but the truth is I'm very dangerous to him. I can bring his death, it wouldn't be the first time."

Shock and fear raised on Juvia, and Nina was glad for it.

"I can' trust my self-control anymore, Juvia-_san_. That's why I need your help."

"Juvia would do anything to protect Gray-_sama_."

"Good." Nina smiled. "Don't let him approach me anymore. I'm trusting you with this task."

"Gray-_sama_ won't be around you anymore. Juvia promises!"

"Thank you, Juvia-_san_, I appreciate it." A bitter sad smile crossed her lips. How she wanted to be as sweet and good as Juvia was! She wished she could be like that to Gray. She wished she had been that way for Edgar.

But she hadn't and she would never be. That darkness inside and around her would catch anyone that came near her. What a sad perspective…

* * *

"Erza!" the voice was followed by aggressive punches on the door.

The called woman just smiled, very satisfied with what she had just done.

"Hey, Erza, what your sick, twisted mind did right now?" Nina said as she and Juvia left the Loxar's room.

"I locked Natsu and Lucy on his room." The Titania smiled teasingly.

"Well done, Scarlet!" Nina smiled deviously.

"Thank you, Honeywell."

"You two are terrifying together." Gray had just left the elevator. "Now, where am I going to sleep?"

"With Juvia-_san_, of course." Nina said before that naughtiness on Erza's chocolate brown eyes could expand to her. "Is where Lucy's empty bed is."

She could see disappointment on both Gray's and Erza's faces. Actually, she could feel that disappointment as if it was standing right in front of her. At least, Juvia was happy – and absolutely nervous and embarrassed.

"Problem solved, right? Let's go, Scarlet!" she pushed Erza towards their room, leaving the two alone.

"You might be the death of me one day, Erza."

"Can't see why." She answered, faking innocence.

"Haven't you heard what I told you?" her eyes were now glimmering with fresh tears.

"Of course I heard." The Scarlet answered simply. "And that's why I know you're being too hard on yourself."

"No, I'm not! But that's fine, I brought Juvia to my side, anyways."

Erza laughed.

"You are indeed hard to deal with, aren't you, Nina?"

"No, I'm not. I feel like I'm a danger to you all – the whole guild. If I hurt Edgar to the point he couldn't bear, could you imagine what I could do to little Wendy… or Lucy?"

Erza smiled warmly.

"You hurt him because you were alone. That's not the case anymore. Be sure I'll stop you if you try to hurt any of them. And I won't be nice to you."

"Thank you for taking it seriously, Erza. But, still, Edgar was strong. Very strong. And he couldn't stop me."

"Maybe he hadn't really wanted to."

Nina sighed. That was ridiculous! Protect your own life was like an auto-mode to all human beings. When you're protecting yourself from death, all your power comes out of you.

"Well, starting tomorrow, I'll only take solo missions."

Erza grimaced but didn't say a thing. Maybe if she noticed how sad it was to be alone after a mission with so many people, she would give that resistance up. At least, there was what Erza hoped.

* * *

As soon as daylight broke, the Fairy Tail's mages left the Resort. They would walk until the train station, where they would catch one to Magnolia.

Wendy and Charle walked at Erza's side. The little girl was amazed with the huge amount of luggage the Scarlet was carrying. Just after them, Gray and Natsu were having a fight. Juvia watched the Fullbuster with hearts on her eyes.

"Gray-_sama_." She whispered from time to time.

Lucy and Nina were the last. The Honeywell watched with amusement the bright red colour on Lucy's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for yesterday, Nina. I knew Lyra would do something I would regret later. I really shouldn't have let her!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not like she was wrong."

"But, still…"

"Okay, I'll forgive you and Lyra if you tell me what happened last night with you and Natsu."

Lucy sighed.

"Well, since I knew Erza wouldn't unlock the door, I gave up on my screaming…"

"_Argh." Natsu buffed. "I don't know why you are making such a fuss about it. We have two beds here! I usually sleep with you in yours, so we are much better – from your perspective – here!"_

_Lucy blushed. He really didn't understand a thing, did he? What he said was true, but tonight… she already had a few drinks and was having a hard time focusing on anything but him._

"_We have Happy there." She stated._

"_What's the difference? You're such a weirdo."_

_She sighed. Stupid, dumb, Dragon Slayer!_

"_Never mind." She lied on Gray's bed, feeling quite tired from dancing all night and distressed about Lyra's song. From all the songs she could create, she just had to sing Nina's heart, didn't she?_

"_Why are you in Gray's bed?" Natsu asked, not liking what he was seeing. _

"_Stupid, hadn't you just said we were good here because there were two beds?"_

"_Yes." He hesitated just a second before blurting out. "But you'll have his scent on you if you sleep on his bed!"_

"_So what?"_

"_I don't like it."_

"_His scent? Why?" she sniffed the pillow Gray was using. "It feels nice to me."_

_Natsu growled. There she was, lying on her stomach, with her face buried in Gray's pillow and saying he smelled nice! With incredible speed and strength he pulled her out Gray's bed, taking her to his._

"_Natsu, it's stupid for us to sleep together while there's a perfect empty bed just inches away!"_

"_I don't want his scent on you."_

"_What difference does that make, Natsu?"_

"_It will replace mine." He said a bit hurt._

_Lucy laughed._

"_So, your scent is usually on me?"_

"_Always."_

_She turned around on the bed to face him. Could he possibly…?_

"_What does that mean to you?"_

"_It'll protect you. Sensitive creatures will sense the smell of a dragon on you and won't attack."_

"_Oh, is that so?" she was a little disappointed. But who was she kidding? He was too innocent and carefree to even know what being in love meant._

"_It makes it feel like you are mine." The whisper was so low Lucy thought it was an invention of her intoxicated mind._

_But it wasn't. That was why she kissed him, and he reciprocated fervently._

"What else?" Nina asked, eagerly to know more.

"We made out a bit and fell asleep. Just kisses."

Nina's smile got wider.

"So, you two are dating?" she felt like a silly teenager, but so what?

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "I don't think much will change. It's Natsu we're talking about."

"I see your point."

Lucy smiled.

"But, it's fine by me, you know. Natsu is not an ordinary guy. If he likes me, I know he will be faithful to that, it doesn't matter if we walk holding hands or not."

Nina smiled. She could feel all of Lucy's emotions very clearly.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Lucy. Just ask him. You are right, he is very honest, so all you have to do is let him know what you expect from this. Tell him all that you would like to do and I'm sure he will try his best."

Lucy smiled warmly.

"You're right." A laugh escaped her throat. "You know us all so well! Seems like you've been with us forever!"

Nina couldn't help but smile. Lucy was right. For her it was the same. She was so involved with all of them that it really seemed she had been with them forever.

As they got into the train, Lucy sat beside Natsu, so he would have someone to hold during the short trip. Erza and Wendy sat on the same cabin, in front of the two. Gray and Juvia sat together and Nina chose to isolate herself. She felt Gray's eyes on her the whole trip, but not even once did she look at him.

The ride home was short and uneventful. They said goodbye to each other and went to their respective houses – except for Natsu, that went to Lucy's house, as usual.

Gray watched the four girls heading to Fairy Hills with his eyes full of sadness and uncertainty. He couldn't know at the time, but that was the last time he would see Nina in a long time.


	9. Worth the wait

_****_Well, I didn't update the day I promissed because there was no reviews. Since to day you reviewed, AiManga-san, I do this update in your behalf XD

So, people, please, if you want this story to keep going, leave one little review at the end, is all I ask, really.

By the way, just to remember, this story is after the Oración 6 saga. I won't consider anything that happen on the story after it.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama!

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Chapter VIII – Worth the wait**

Nina stopped her walk to stare at the guild's building. Her exquisite violet eyes showed the sadness that corrupted her heart. For five months the only one she saw was Mirajane, and only because she was the responsible for the job's charts. For five whole months she went fom a job to another without stopping to even breathe. She only went to the guild on the early hours of morning, just after dawn, because everyone would be already home.

Nina sighed and took the few steps that separated her from Fairy Tail's hall.

"Ah, _okaeri nasai_, Nina!" Mira smiled brightly.

"_Tadaima_, Mira-_san_." She answered, but the smile on her lips didn't reach her eyes.

Mira's face instantly showed concern. It was quite clear that the Honeywell was suffering.

"Everyone misses you." The white haired _madoushi_ said. "Erza asked me to tell you she wanted to see you."

Nina smiled sadly.

"I miss them too."

But when she didn't add anything, Mira understood she still wasn't ready to be with everyone.

"Is there anything for me?"

"We just got some new charts, I'll bring them to you."

The Strauss elder sister disappeared under her counter for a few minutes and came back with an enormous amount of paper.

"Enjoy." She went back to her duties, leaving Nina to her choosing.

Slaying monsters, fixing magic objects, reading the future, catching bad guys. Just the usual stuff. However, a name suddenly highlighted itself. And the award was absurd.

"Mira-_san_, I'm taking this one for me and Erza."

Mira took a look on the chart.

"Unofficially, of course." The Vampire Slayer added.

Mira nodded, concerned.

"You're lucky. She has just gotten back from a mission with the others."

"Good."

Nina got the chart and rushed towards Fairy Hills. Erza needed to see that, and she needed to see it quickly.

* * *

Erza was always up early. She always thought that sleeping too much was a signal of laziness, and laziness was the last thing she could afford. So, although it was just half past five, she was awake, fully dressed and polishing one of her many armours.

A knock on her door took her out of her daydreams.

"Come on in." she said but didn't stop her work.

"Excuse me, Erza." Nina's voice saluted her.

"Nina!"

Erza looked at her friend and immediately got concerned. She was a lot paler than usual, under her eyes were purple bags disguised with make-up. Her hair was locked in a high ponytail. Even her clothes were different. Although her neck was still bandaged, she no longer used turtle-necks, instead, she was with a sleeveless black dress with a V cleavage – what made her purple Fairy Tail's tattoo be exposed.

"It's good to see you." The Scarlet continued. "What have you been up to?"

Nina tried to smile, but she just couldn't. Faking to Mirajane was one thing, faking to Erza was just impossible.

"Not much. I just got so many jobs I'm probably already rich."

Erza smiled kindly to her.

"At least you are in one piece."

"Yes, I am." She hesitated before continuing. "Erza… I came here to show you this."

She handed the chart to Titania and watched as her eyes widened and her face got paler.

"I already told Mira we would take it unofficially."

"You mean, you are offering to go with me?"

"Silly, of course. It's said that it's impossible to escape that prison. I'm curious to know how he did it."

Erza chuckled.

"I'll pretend I believed that explanation."

Nina smirked.

"Well, I know you would do the same for me, you are the closest thing to a best friend I ever had."

Erza couldn't help but smile.

"And besides that, I just can't forget the memory lapse I had at Akane's Resort. I can't stop believing someone messed up with my mind."

"Is that a possibility?"

"Yes. Edgar was working on it."

"But, Nina, Edgar is…"

"I know. That's what has been haunting me for weeks. I'm very sure I felt his scent back there. I finally found the difference between his and Gray's."

"So, you think he was the responsible for Jellal's escape?"

"It's just a suspicion. But I can't help but wonder."

Erza reflected on it for a while.

"We should warn the others we're going to be missing for a while." She finally declared.

Nina grimaced.

"Are you sure I have to accompany you?"

Erza smirked.

"Oh, yes, I'm quite sure about that.

Nina sighed, but then smiled.

"I missed you, Scarlet."

Erza laughed.

"So did I, Honeywell, so did I."

* * *

All mages present were shocked to see Nina walking towards the guild in such an hour. It was common knowledge that she was avoiding contact with the others, just appearing to get a job with Mirajane and leave again.

Gray Fullbuster was especially shocked. Not only for seeing her, but for seeing how she looked. She wasn't the same girl anymore. She was thinner, paler, her eyes were harder, her face showed signs of tiredness, her steps were even more firm.

_What happened?_ The thought crossed his mind as soon as he finished his inspection. He kept watching as she and Erza sat at the table he shared with Natsu and Lucy.

"Nina!" Lucy immediately shouted. "It's so good to see you!"

Nina smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Lucy."

"Hey, I want a rematch!" Natsu yelled. "You've been running from me for five months! It's unfair, how will I beat you if I never see you?"

Gray opened a bitter smile. How he wished Natsu was the responsible for her absence! If that was the case he could just beat him mindless and bring her back. But the true responsible was him, and he knew it.

"Natsu, stop it." Erza shoot him a hard glance.

"I'm sorry." He said while hiding behind Lucy.

Nina's smile got wider. That scene… it was so alike the one she lived before they went to Akane's Resort.

"We're here for a reason. We're going on a job that can take a while."

"You're finally taking us on an S-class?" Natsu was beyond happy.

Erza sighed.

"By '_we'_ I meant Nina and I."

Natsu felt as if a bucket of cold water was thrown on him.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"It's classified information." Nina answered, for the first time laying her eyes on his.

Gray felt a shiver run his body as her eyes met his. He wanted so much for her to cut the crap out and be with him!

"Gray, stop undressing." Nina warned.

He quickly stopped his hands.

"What do you mean by classified?" Lucy asked. "It can be dangerous and-"

"It will definitely be dangerous." Erza was quick to announce. "And it will take time. A long time, actually."

"That's the only reason why we are here to warn you. So, this is it: we're going on a job and we'll be away for a long time. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"At least tell us what you'll be doing." Lucy asked.

"Classified information." Was Erza turn to answer.

Gray sighed in frustration.

"We're not weak, you know. We would be able to help."

"That's not the point. The ideal number would be one, but it would be too dangerous for me or Erza to go alone, so we're going together." Nina said nonchalantly.

Eyebrows were raised.

"We'll explain when we got back." Erza promised.

They would have to count on that.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be with Juvia?" Nina asked as soon as she felt Gray's presence on the other side of her room's door.

He opened the door and stared at her.

"I guess I should." He shook his elbows. "We trying, doesn't mean that is working."

"You are not trying for real, Gray. It's been five months, it should be working already."

"It's not that easy."

She ignored him and got back to her previous task: packing a small bag with the objects she couldn't leave without.

Gray leaned on a wall and took a good look around. Not much has changed in the room since the first time he had been there. The walls were still white, the furniture was still made from cherry tree wood, the bed sheets were still purple. There were only two new objects on her nightstand: an opened bottle and a small baton.

"What are you drinking?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Blood." She answered with no hesitation.

"What?"

"It's synthetic blood. Keeps me healthy."

"Are you sure? You don't seem that healthy to me."

She turned around to face him.

"What are you really doing here, Gray?"

"I wanted to talk to you before you leave." He said, slowly approaching her.

He had waited for so long to see her! He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to have her in his arms.

"Gray." Her voice brought him out of his daydream. "Being with you now wouldn't mean anything to me."

Ouch.

"Why not?"

"My mind and my heart are consumed with him, I'm sorry."

"Nina, I understand. I don't want to take his place, I just want to be with you."

Nina smiled. He was an Ice mage, but she couldn't remember him being cold towards her. His words were always so warm.

"He died, he'll always be in your heart, believe me, I get it. But tell me, what's really wrong? And don't say you're dangerous to me."

"Don't worry." She chuckled. "I'm not that dangerous to you anymore. I finally managed to tell the scents apart.

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't get your hopes up."

"Why were you a danger to begin with?"

Nina smiled bitterly.

"I killed him, Gray. I sucked all his blood."

Gray was wordless. The guilt she was bearing… of course it was consuming her, it couldn't be any different. She was responsible for the death of the person she loved the most.

"I'm sorry, Nina."

"Don't be."

He sat beside her on her bed.

"It won't happen again."

"No, it won't."

"Then, why don't you want to be with me?"

"I told you already. I'm consumed with him right now, I'm sorry."

"Why? You can't live with his ghost for all your life, Nina."

"It's not a ghost, Gray." She sighed. "Can we talk about this when I get back?"

"You think I'll be in love with Juvia until then."

"It's a possibility. A very good one, actually."

He sighed.

"I'm not ready yet, Gray, I'm terribly sorry."

"It's okay." He mumbled.

Truth was it was excruciating. She had been gone for five months, and now she was leaving again.

He touched her face with the tips of his fingers. He couldn't read any reaction on her eyes. The touch wasn't welcome and neither was it unwelcome.

"You can't kiss me, Gray. That would be cheating on your loving girlfriend."

He let his fingers leave her. She was right, Juvia didn't deserve that. He sighed in defeat.

"What's that beside the bottle?"

"It's Artemis."

She took the baton and it extended into a scythe.

Gray's eyes widened in awe.

"It once belonged to a human that was a Vampire Hunter."

"It's a weapon to slay vampires?"

"Yes. It doesn't work on humans."

She took his hand and passed the blade on his skin. Nothing happened.

"Amazing."

"Isn't it?" she said smiling.

Gray looked at her eyes one more time. She would be safe, wouldn't she? Erza and her were the strongest female in Fairy Tail.

He got up from the bed.

"Good luck, Nina."

She smiled brightly to him. A smile that haven't crossed her face in a while.

"Thank you, Gray."

He left the room and took off his shirt. Wait… he kept it the whole time he was inside? He sighed. He was nervous around her. Maybe he really shouldn't be with Juvia. It was unfair to her to keep acting as if they could work together one day. It was unfair to him to keep lying to himself about how he felt.

With that in mind, he walked in the direction of Juvia's room. Waiting for Nina and Eza to come back was just too long. He knew he wouldn't change in the meanwhile. And he was sure Nina would change her mind by the time she got back. He wasn't a real fan of waiting, but he was patient. And she definitely was worth the wait.

* * *

A/N: Do you know who is the owner of Artemis? (if you don't, it's a great manga, you should check it up XD) A cookie to who answers me correctly.


	10. First goal

New chapter on! I know I said I would update yesterday, but, hey, I'm just one day late, please forgive me! If everything goes right, next chapter will be on on April, 2nd.

I didn't manage to read this chapter twice, so if you find any mistakes, please warn me so I can fix it.

_Thanks to:_ monsterousmaiden646, AiManga, LittleDarkDevil13, sasame103, ShiBara98 and to my nii-chan Tai :D

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama.

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Chapter IX – First goal**

Erza watched as Nina wrote something in a small book. She knew the Honeywell was writing a report on their advances so far. She was afraid Edgar could mess up with her memory again and make her forget something that might be important.

Nina, on the other hand, was focused on her task. Since the day they left the guild she has been keeping a record on every small occurrence. So far, nothing really happened, but she was taking the opportunity to write down her feelings. A diary could be considered childish, but it really helped her deal with her emotions.

It was ironic, wasn't it? A mage that could feel and understand the feelings of everyone around her, but was just clueless about her own. Well, clueless could not be the right term, but she was too confused about everything. But especially, she felt guilty for falling in love with Gray so quickly when she should be mourning over Edgar's death. Why was that? Her love for Edgar wasn't real? No, of course it was! She loved him deeply, but Gray… Gray provided her a light that Edgar never had. Edgar contributed with the darkness inside her. Gray illuminated her.

Her past was dark. Her future could be bright. It depended just on the choice she would make. But, right now, she couldn't afford to choose anything. She had to help Edgar. She had to find out how he was still alive and help him get away from vampires. When this work was done, and just after it, she would be able to make her choice.

"Are you alright, Nina?" Erza took her out of her daydream.

"I'm just…" she sighed. "I don't know what to answer you, Erza. I'm a mess."

Erza smiled warmly to her.

"I'm sure that on the end of it all you will be better. We'll find both of them."

Nina smiled.

"I'm counting on it, Erza. I can't take it any longer. I'm on my limit. Emotional and physical."

"I can see that, don't you worry."

So far, they were trying to catch any of the Council's members that could be wandering alone. They were reaching the third town with a meeting, hoping for one of them to go shopping or anything like that.

"There's a perturbation on the air." Nina suddenly announced. "One of them is loose in the town."

Erza nodded and got up.

"You think you can track the way using the feelings?"

Nina nodded. It was quite strong. A high concentration of people, extremely annoyed about the presence. Huh, interesting. Annoyed, but not afraid. Definitely a different place.

The two girls covered themselves with the hoods of their black cloaks and went following Nina's sense until they reached an abandoned neighborhood. All the buildings were grey and lifeless. Everything was dirty.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked quietly.

Nina nodded and walked straight to a hidden door. There was a guard on the other side.

"Who are you?"

Nina sighed and closed her eyes. With her magic, she manipulated the feelings on the huge man until he was so happy he couldn't deny anything to anyone.

"Thank you, mister." She smiled to him while passing through, although he couldn't see the gesture due to the hood.

Erza also opened a small smile.

"We'll be eternally thankful to your services."

They climbed the stairs in front of them until they reached the night club. The place was no different from others similar. Lots of smoke, low light, smelling of alcohol and sweat, girls in sexy lingerie dancing and pouring drinks.

Erza scanned the place from a dark corner. It wasn't difficult at all to notice the Council's member. He was surrounded by girls giggling at every single thing he spoke. The approach could be easy, but… She was well known by all the Council.

"Leave it to me." Nina said.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous."

"Don't worry. No one will even notice me."

The Honeywell disappeared into the backstage and managed to grab a spare outfit and lock herself on the closest bathroom. When she got out, she was dressed in red lacy panties with matching bra and a long sleeved shirt, that wasn't exactly a shirt since it didn't even cover her breasts. Lucky her, it covered her Fairy Tail tattoo.

She went back to the other room and walked over to the table where their target was. Using the same trick she used with the guard, he approached the man with a sultry smile on her lips.

"Wow. How have I never seen you before?"

Her smile enlarged.

"You weren't really looking." She said while sitting in his lap.

"What can I do for you, pumpkin?" he asked, not even noticing the magic that was messing up with his feelings.

Nina fought the want to roll her eyes. Why men were so stupid when surrounded by gorgeous girls wearing practically nothing?

"I heard a bad mage escaped." She said faking innocence and fear.

He smiled.

"Don't you worry about that. We got that covered by tons of mages."

"Really? You know where he might be?"

"We believe he ran back to his safe place. But we can't know. Someone must have helped him out but left no tracks."

Nina noticed he was beginning to sense there was something wrong going on there.

"I'm glad he'll be caught soon." She smiled again. "Can I get you anything, sir?"

"No, no need." He answered with a big predatory smile.

She made a small scene of getting up and walked back to the backstage. She quickly dressed up and put her cloak back on. Taking a good look around she saw the target was once again distracted by the dancers. She quickly left the backstage and went to where Erza was.

"Let's go."

In no time they were out the club and rushing to the closest forest. They walked silently until finding a faraway clearing on the nearer woods.

"You were quite convincing." Erza was the first to break the silence.

Nina couldn't help but laugh.

"He was easily manipulated. He was thinking with his smaller head."

Erza chuckled.

"I'm sure he was."

"He said they think Jellal went back to his safe place."

"The Tower of Paradise?" Erza raised an eyebrow. "Why would he?"

"I don't know, but that was probably the information they passed to the guilds."

Erza nodded.

"I just can't see him going back there. It makes no sense."

Nina considered it for a minute.

"Do you think there might be anything hidden in that tower?"

"Hidden? Like what?"

"I don't know. Before the towers what was there?"

"Just an ordinary island."

"Ordinary… there might be something important, Erza. Whoever helped him out, could have brought him there."

"I just don't know. If he was there it would be no reason for the Council to ask for help from guilds."

"I think we should check. It's not like we have anywhere else to go, anyway."

"Well, you are right. It won't hurt to check."

"Now, the real problem. How we'll get there?"

"Think like Gray."

"What?"

"If you were Gray and I was Natsu, what would we do?"

Nina held back a scandalous laugh.

"Steal a boat?"

"Yeah, they would do it, wouldn't they?" Erza chuckled.

Nina, not managing to hold herself any longer, burst into laughter.

"Of course they would! I can picture it quite right! Those two idiots would try to steal it." She was laughing so hard tears were forming on her eyes

"And they would succeed." Erza smiled warmly.

The Titania was ready to ask if she missed the two troublesome boys when her eyes caught the tears running down Nina's face.

"Nina, what's wrong?" she asked full of concern.

"What do you mean?" she paused her laugh attack because of the concern that she felt on large waves coming from the red haired.

"You should take a look on your tears."

Nina reached her hand to the moist escaping from her eyes. At the first touch she could already notice something was wrong. Water didn't have that consistence. She looked at her fingertips and couldn't help but feel shocked.

"It's blood." She whispered, staring at the scarlet drops in her hand.

"Why?"

"Vampires cry blood."

"Really?"

"Yes. All they eat is blood, so everything that escapes their body is blood. Tears, sweat, everything is blood."

"But you are human."

"I am, right?" she fought not to let more tears escape. "Sometimes I think I might not be."

"There's no way. Vampires don't have human emotions, right? How would you be the way you are if you were a vampire? And beyond that, you always ate normally."

"Yes. It's all true, but it's been month now since I started to drink the synthetic blood. What if Isabella did something to turn me to a human?"

"I don't know, Nina. I don't believe I magic can accomplish everything. It has its limits. If it hadn't the world would be dominated by black mages."

"You might be right. I just don't get why all this is happening to me. Fighting Daimonion for the first time turned on this switch on me. I've never been defeated so brutally before. I was powerless and really hurt. I would die and I knew it, and the realization made me want for blood. So, I attacked Edgar and killed him. Since then, my life was so much different than it used to be."

Erza smiled to her.

"I told you to stick with us. Fairy Tail will take care of you."

Nina wiped a stubborn red tear.

"I'm turning to a monster, there's no way any of you can love me."

Erza hugged her, letting her cry all she wanted.

"I'll stain your shirt."

"I couldn't care less."

Nina sobbed and cried all her heart demanded her.

"Nina, I loved Jellal even when his mind was taken by darkness. He was a true monster back then. But it doesn't matter. You love us, we love you. It's that simple. We are a family."

"Thank you, Erza." Nina sobbed. "I promise I won't isolate myself anymore."

"Good. Let us take care of you. We all want to help."

Especially Gray, the Titania added mentally, but didn't say out loud. Nina didn't need to hear that now. She should first reconstruct herself, when she was whole again she would be able to love again.


	11. The Tower of Paradise

One day late is not late at all, right? XD Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please forgive (and point out) any mistakes.

Reviews, please! (:

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama!

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Chapter X – The Tower of Paradise**

Nina and Erza thought it would be hard to find a boat to cross the sea that separated the shore from the Island where the Tower of Paradise was located, but truth was the Council had warned all sail's men of the region that the route would be used by lots of mages. Luckily enough, they didn't say how many guilds would be doing it.

For this reason, getting to the island was easy. The real challenge was already to begin. The Tower was already infested with the mages that accepted the task of hunting Jellal. And since they were illegally doing it, Nina and Erza couldn't be seen.

"It's been easy enough." Erza said as soon as they reached the sands of the Island's beach.

"Yes. But it won't be anymore."

Erza nodded. It was a small miracle no one noticed them yet.

"We should be quick. Do you have any idea where to start?"

"No. I still don't think he is here."

Nina couldn't help but agree with that. Jellal was intelligent, he wouldn't go back there. And the person who helped him escape probably wouldn't be as stupid as to lock him on the most obvious place. Most likely, it was a trap. But, who made it? And who was the target?

"There must be something important inside." Nina sighed.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Some kind of clue, maybe an object." She grimaced. "What if Jellal didn't escape? What if he was kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Whoever helped him out, did this for some reason, right?"

"Well, yes. I have to admit the idea crossed my mind. But I couldn't think of any good reason why."

"Maybe to lure you, or someone that knows your connection to him. By the way, Erza, who knows it?"

"More people than I would like." She sighed. "People from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, the Council and, of course, Fairy Tail. Ah, and three friends that managed to escape this Island last time I was here."

"Well, that really is a lot."

Erza nodded.

"To lure you out is the most reasonable answer, but it's also too obvious. Maybe Natsu or Gray?"

The Titania shook her elbows.

"It can be anyone on the guild." She said while they began walking once more. "We won't be able to guess it without any clues."

"You've got a point."

They walked carefully until the Tower's main doors. For how it looked all the other mages were already in, searching the halls and rooms.

"Isn't it weird? Why the army is not here?" Nina asked.

"Apparently, the Council is afraid of coming near this place again."

"But they are okay with sending guilds here?"

"Well, this _lacryma_ is filled with _ethernano_. I am shocked it hasn't blown up already."

"Why am I surprised?" she laughed. "Now everything makes sense."

They entered and watched carefully their way. The whole tower was now made of blue _lacryma_. Walls, ground, roof, everything was blue – except for the rare furniture. They meticulously searched every room, every little corner, carefully looking for anything out of the ordinary. The girls were on the second floor when they heard a scream cutting through the ominous silence. Their eyes met for a brief second – violet against chocolate brown. Nodding to each other, they rushed towards the sound.

The scream was heard again. Clearly, it belonged to a girl. Add desperate and in the most ultimate pain to that. The noise was so loud that Nina and Erza were shocked that they were the first ones to reach the place where the sound originated.

It was a young girl – maybe fourteen or so. Her pale skin was severely bruised, her blue eyes full of tears and her long blond hair was messy. She was also dripping blood from lots of cuts.

Nina let go of the sight of the young girl and focused on her attacker. It was woman. She had short black hair and tanned skin. But none of this called for Nina's attention. What she really noticed on the woman was her shiny scarlet eyes.

"Erza, take this girl out of here and then, please come back."

Erza was surprised. Nina wanted help defeating a vampire? With Daimonion she even requested her and Gray to go away.

"You will need help with her?"

"It's not that. I can't lose control. And I probably will."

Erza put an assuring hand on Nina's elbow.

"Let's save that girl."

Nina nodded and they rushed toward the two female. Nina took Artemis while Erza went directly to the blonde girl.

"Come on, let me help you." Erza offered a hand the girl was just too eager to accept.

"Thank you!" she cried. "I was so scared."

Erza smiled to the sobbing girl.

"You're safe now."

The Titania helped the girl up and took her away from the fighting scene. They climbed one floor and Erza was able to find Miriana's old room still with all her furniture. The girl was glad to have a bed to lie on, despite all the cat decoration.

"My name is Sophie, from Blue Pegasus. Thank you very much for taking me away from her." Sophie couldn't help but let those tears flow. "I was walking down that corridor and she suddenly showed up out of nowhere and attacked me. She's so strong! My magic was worthless!"

Erza smile warmly towards her.

"It's okay. You don't need to be afraid anymore. My partner will most definitely take care of her."

"Alone? No! You should help her!"

"I will. As soon as I know you are safe. You said you're from Blue Pegasus? Who are your partners?"

"Eve-_san_ and Hibiki-_san_."

"Great. Hibiki will find you fast with that Archive of his."

"You know him?" but Sophie suddenly realized who she was talking to. "Oh, god, you are Fairy Tail's Titania!"

"Yes, I am." Erza sighed. Who gave her that nickname, anyways? "Sophie, can you do me a favour?"

"You saved my life. I owe you much more than just a favour."

"Please, don't tell anyone you saw me here."

Sophie nodded. She was sure Fairy Tail was not one of the guilds that accepted the job of searching for Jellal Fernandez.

"Rest assure, Scarlet-_san_. I won't tell a soul, I promise."

"Thank you very much, Sophie."

With that little problem solved, Erza went back down the stairs, hoping Nina was alright.

* * *

The vampire watched Artemis seriously. She had thought that weapon was lost for good.

"You really think this can slay me?" her deep voice was full of mockery.

"Why is that you vampires never take Slaying techniques seriously? You know, I cut Daimonion's head off with a normal _katana_ infused with a special lotion."

The vampire growled.

"You were the one responsible for Daimonion's death? So you're the Nina that stupid fairy raised."

"Dare badmouthing Isabella again and I will make your death slow instead of the quick one I was planning."

The vampire laughed loudly.

"You brat, you really think you can defeat me?"

Nina closed her eyes and let her magic power flow towards all her body. More strength, more speed. When she opened her eyes again they were as red as the ones of the vampire in front of her.

The woman raised an eyebrow. She had heard of Nina, the Vampire Slayer raised by a fairy, but she never really believed the girl could do anything against her race. But those eyes… How could her magic help her become something as strong and quick as a vampire?

Nina, sensing the shock coming from the vampire, took the chance to use it against her. Turning shock to fear was one of the easiest tricks she had learned in manipulating emotions.

When the vampire felt the fear invade her she kneeled on the ground, hugging herself. Vampires had no fear. Then, what was that idiotic brat doing with her?

"What's your name again?" Nina asked with a triumphant smile.

"Neera."

"So, Neera, tell me: what do you know about Jellal Fernandez?"

Neera didn't want to say a thing, but that fear… It was consuming her.

"The human puppet freed him, although no one ordered him so. We're looking for him."

"Human puppet?" Nina closed her eyes and expected the worst.

"Yes. Edgar Honeywell."

She couldn't say she hadn't seen that one coming.

"He is really alive." Nina whispered. "How can it be? I was sure I killed him."

"Vampire compulsion."

Neera was beginning to hate that emotion which was loosening her tongue so much. She would definitely be punished for that.

"And why does the Council think Jellal came back here?"

"Because Edgar led them to think so. He set a trap for all mages." She laughed. "Are you stupid or something? Why do you think that child's scream only lure you and your partner?"

She was right. The Tower was full of mages, there was no way Erza and her were the only ones that heard that desperate sound.

"Well, thank you Neera, you surely were helpful."

With that said, Nina used Artemis to decapitate the vampire. She grabbed her lighter on a pocket and set the body on fire.

"Nina!" Erza approached her. "It's over already?"

Nina nodded.

"How is the little girl?"

"She is fine. She is from Blue Pegasus, I know her partners they should find her soon."

"They won't. Edgar set a trap here. I think all the mages we've seen before must be locked on the last floor."

Erza sighed.

"We must help them."

"Yes. And we should take the girl with us. The Tower is empty now and vampires are after Edgar. She will most definitely be found again."

"You know that will ruin our plan of 'not being seen', right?"

"Well, Scarlet, you think you would be able to sleep at night leaving them all here?"

Erza laughed.

"No, I wouldn't, Honeywell."

"Let's go?"

Erza agreed and they left the corridor that was already beginning to smell of the awful scent of the burning flesh of a vampire.


	12. Edgar and Jellal

_****_Sorry for the delay guys, real life sometimes sucks. =/ I didn't have much time to reread this chapter, so would someone be a doll and point the mistakes so I can correct them later? XD

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama!

**Reviews pleaase!**

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Chapter XI – Edgar and Jellal**

Sophie followed the two Fairy Tail's mages, as they ran ridiculously fast through the set of stairs that led to the Tower's last floor. When they stopped their crazy rush, she was a mess and tired like she had run the marathon – which wasn't totally mistaken, if she thought about it.

However, what the blonde girl saw, made her heart stop for two whole minutes. Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus. All the mages were lying on the floor, unconscious and hurt.

"What happened here?" she heard Nina's voice whisper, but didn't pay any attention to the Vampire Slayer.

All she could see was her teammates on the floor.

"Eve-_san_!" despite her tiredness she ran and kneeled next to him. "Eve-_san_, please!"

Once more, her pretty blue eyes filled up with glimmering tears. Even though she was shaking him hard enough to hurt him, he wouldn't even flinch nor make a sound. What was happening with him? Moving to Hibiki's side, she repeated the procedure but obtained the same results.

She felt Erza's hands on her shoulder and silently thanked the fact she didn't have to take that by herself. What could she possibly do if she was alone?

"We'll solve this, so, please, try not to get desperate."

"Thank you, Scarlet-_san_."

Erza smiled to Sophie and went back to watching the Honeywell. The brunette was sniffing the air around her and Erza noticed when she suddenly froze in place.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Nina answered, her hands shaking. "Edgar is here."

"Are you sure?" Erza's eyes widened in shock.

"I am. It's most definitely his scent." She whispered, her voice shaking as much as her hands. "That's also one more scent."

"You think it is… Jellal?"

"It might be. It's human and it kind of resembles yours."

Erza was left speechless. Her scent and Jellal's were alike?

"What about emotions?" she asked, fearing the answer more than she thought she would. If Edgar was able to mess with memories… could he make Jellal turn back to the demon he once was?

"Love mixed with hatred coming from one mind. The other is… influenced, there is no emotion coming from this other one."

Erza gulped. Yes, Edgar had messed up Jellal's mind.

"Be careful, Nina. Jellal is back to being the demon."

"And be careful about Edgar, he is also not himself. The vampire told me, he is a puppet now."

Erza nodded and looked to Sophie, who was glancing towards her and Nina with confused eyes.

"You can come with us, but it'll be very dangerous."

"I don't want to be alone." Sophie said in a small scared voice.

Nina walked towards her and kneeled before her.

"Sophie, if you come with us, you'll have to take care of yourself. We won't be able to protect you, because we'll be too busy trying to stop those two."

Sophie nodded and raised one hand to touch Nina's porcelain face.

"Scarlet-_san_." She raised her eyes to Erza, not letting go of Nina's face. "She is thinking is okay to die if she can save Edgar. You can't let her."

Nina's eyes widened and Erza's hardened.

"I won't Sophie. You can be sure of this."

Sophie smiled and let her arm drop.

"Honeywell-_san_, don't die."

Nina stared deeply into the sapphire eyes in front of her.

"Who are you, Sophie?"

Sophie smile got wider.

"A Blue Pegasus' mage. My magic allows me to hear thoughts while with skin contact."

"I see." Nina got up, trying to clear her mind. That little girl reminded her too much of Isabella. "Are you coming?"

"Yes."

The three girls left the scene, with Nina leading the way. The more she walked, the more she was scared. They weren't hiding. They wanted the two girls to find them. And that could never be a good sign.

Suddenly, Erza's hand was tightly gripping hers.

"You're shaking since you felt his scent."

Nina was fighting a hard war against her tears. An inevitable and useless war.

"I don't know if I can face him again." Her voice was rough because of the knot the tears formed in her throat. "He hates me now, I just can't live with this fact."

The tears ran down her perfect face, staining it with the murderous red colour of blood.

Sophie's eyes widened seeing her tears. Blood? Was she really crying blood?

"Everything will be fine." Erza's soothing voice whispered gently.

Nina tightened the grip on Erza's hand.

"This mission is for your sake. I'm sorry I'm making it about me."

Erza laughed.

"That was funny! What the hell are you talking about? This mission is about the most important men in our lives."

Nina smiled and nodded. They needed to walk forward.

* * *

Edgar was already starting to get impatient when he heard the steps of the three girls. Three? Weren't the supposed to be just two? Shaking his head, he sent the thought away, it doesn't really matter how many of them there was.

"Our company is coming." He said to the man standing beside him.

He grinned in response and Edgar's mind faltered for a moment. What the hell was he doing? But as quickly as it cleared, the mist fogging his thoughts came back, sending those guilty thoughts away. He had no time for that.

"Edgar." Her sweet voice was shaking with a fear that caused him to smile widely.

"Long time no see, Nina."

She took some steps forward, leaving the other two girls behind her.

"Why are you doing this?"

He laughed bitterly.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm practically a zombie now."

Nina's eyes widened in shock. So he was really dead?

"Is that even possible?" Erza whispered on her ear, totally oblivious to the other man hiding in the shadows.

"I don't know." She sighed and looked at her best friend. "He is here, Erza."

Erza's senses went on alert mode as she searched for her Jellal, but she didn't have to look much, since he stepped out of his hiding place.

"Hello, Erza." He said with a cruel smirk on his lips.

The Titania sighed as she reequipped into her black winged armour.

"Here we go again."

Nina laughed at Erza's bored tone. For her it really might be tiresome, the Honeywell thought, it wasn't the first time she saw him with the mind dominated by evil.

Speaking about evil, what was the source this time? Edgar surely wasn't evil, he was only being controlled by something, or, more likely, someone. Turning back to face him, her eyes narrowed when she saw the red fog covering the brightness of his emerald eyes.

"That Neera vampire told me you were a puppet now. Are you really?"

Edgar groaned.

"Somehow that Daimonion idiot managed to save me. That why my body wasn't there when you regain conscious."

"You saw everything?"

He nodded.

"I followed you until Fairy Tail." For a moment, Nina saw the scarlet fog disappearing. "I wanted to make sure you would be okay."

It was sadness on his eyes? That moment explained everything to Nina. He was being controlled, but he was fighting against that dominance. Maybe… he still could be saved!

"I'm sorry, Edgar. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I really thought you were dead and I'm so glad you are still alive!"

The bloody tears once again ran down her face, shocking him.

"The magic is already fading, isn't it?" his voice was cruel once again, making Nina wipe her tears and be alert for a possible attack.

"What do you know about it?"

He smiled.

"Isabella casted a magic on you when we found you. Back then I had no idea what it was, but now I do."

* * *

Erza went to fight with all she got, but understanding that fighting him wasn't the key to breaking his mind free.

"You know is futile, Erza. You can't defeat me."

She hated that his voice sounded exactly like the last time she set foot on that forsaken Tower.

"You're right, I can't."

Reequipping back to her normal clothes, she resumed her advances against him and reached her hand towards him.

"Fight it, Jellal. Don't be that child that was controlled. You're no longer naïf."

He stopped the magic he was conjuring and looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes were pleading for him to react. To do something that would free him, anything. On his mind, an epic fight begun. The force controlling him now wasn't even close to be as strong as Urtear's magic. Then, why was he caught again?

_Because I'm weak._ The solid thought echoed through his mind.

He fell to his knees, holding the two sides of his head as an excruciating pain took him. He was weak to pain, yes, he had always been, that was why his mind was taken in the first place.

"You're strong, Jellal!" her voice sounded so far, but was so beautiful and strong. "Don't let someone else control you."

She was right. His mind was supposed to be his and only his! No one should tell him what to do! Overcoming the pain, he fought the red fog covering his thoughts. He wanted to be free! He wanted to be free so he could pay for all he has done and be near her once again! All he wanted was to next to Erza.

With his heart reminding him of his strong love, his mind was able to push the fog away and eliminate it for good. When he raise his eyes to look at the Titania, he was rewarded with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

* * *

A yellow glow formed on Edgar's hands and sent it to her in the form of a light chain. Nina tried to dodge, but the chain followed her until it grabbed her by the ankle. As soon as it made contact with her skin, the light spread through all her body, making her scream.

"Nina!" both Erza and Sophie screamed at the same time.

The yellow light engulfed all her body, hurting her greatly. What was he doing to her? The answer came quickly as all her senses were intensified. She could feel the smell of blood of everyone that worked to raise that tower. She could hear the sounds of small bugs and rats that made the abandoned place their residences.

He was accelerating the time of the spell Isabella casted on her. In other words, he was eliminating it. What would happen to her once Isabella's magic was gone? Slowly, she noticed the pain no longer exists, even though the yellow light of his spell was still around her. More and more, she was becoming a vampire.

But wait, that didn't make any sense, did it? If she had to guess it, the spell was the one giving her all the power to be a Vampire Slayer, otherwise, she was just a useless girl with the ability to sense emotions. Or was she not?

When the light left her, Nina fell hardly on the _lacryma_ floor.

"What did you do to her?" she hear Erza's voice ask in a hard tone.

"I just helped her become what she really is." Edgar answered sarcastically.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nina could hear the threat on the Scarlet's voice.

But that conversation no longer interested her. Nothing interested her. Nothing affected her. She couldn't even remember why she was lying on that floor. Who was Erza? She had just thought the girl's name, but couldn't make herself remember. Well, it didn't matter anyway, she didn't care.

She rose from the floor.

"Would you stop this nonsense? It's irritating."

Sophie gasped when she saw Nina's eyes. They were exactly like the ones of the woman that attacked her.


	13. In chains

You have no idea how sorry I'm for the absurd time I took to update this. And I'm also sorry for the small chapter. I really am. But university held me. It's a jealous bitch, you know XD And I also got myself into writing a Game Of Thrones fanfic as a birthday's gift to my sister. Forgive me, please!

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama!

This chapter was proof read by Hatake Yuuki (the sister I was just talking about). Lots of love to her.

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Chapter XII – In chains**

Erza ran back to the guild as if her life depended on it. The recent events were haunting her mind, never her to peace.

"Please, stay well, Nina."

_ "Leave now or she'll fight you." Sophie's voice startled her._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ The little girl smiled._

_ "I'm sorry, Erza, but I'm not who I said I was."_

_ Erza raised an eyebrow. Why this now?_

_ "My real name is Isabella."_

_ Erza's eyes widened in shock._

_ "You're Nina's fairy mother?"_

_ She nodded._

_ "Right now, the vampire blood I contained is running freely through her bloodstream, clouding her mind. She has lost her identity. Edgar, for other reason, is exactly the same."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ Isabella's smile was warm and gentle._

_ "She is hybrid – half human, half vampire. When I met her, I sealed her vampire's inheritance so she would have a chance to know how it's to be human before having to choose which way to follow."_

_ "Half human, half vampire." Erza whispered to herself, trying to assimilate everything properly._

_ "She needs help, Erza." Her voice was filled with concern. "Edgar would have been perfect to the job, but he needs her as much as she needs him. The only difference is that Edgar doesn't have anyone else."_

_ "There's someone. His name is Gray Fullbuster."_

_ "Bring him here. I'll contain this two while you get him."_

That was why now she was running so fast back to Fairy Tail. Jellal hid himself along the way and she promised she would come back to him as soon as she was finished helping Gray help Nina.

"Ah, Erza, _okaeri_." Mira's voice was as sweet as it has always been.

"Mirajane, where's Gray?"

Hearing the serious tone, Mira got serious too.

"He's right inside. He is planning to go on a job with Natsu and Lucy."

The Titania rushed in and screamed the Fullbuster's name.

"_Oe, oe_, no need to scream so loud Er-" but the sentence died in his throat when he saw she was alone.

"Where's Nina?"

"On the Tower of Paradise."

"And why is she there and you are here?"

"You have to help her, Gray. Apparently, she needs someone who can really awaken her feelings."

Gray wasn't getting a thing, but Erza was very serious and that he could fully comprehend. Besides, if Nina was the one needing his help, there would be nothing in the world he wouldn't do.

"I'll give you details on the way."

* * *

"Is your mind clearer now, my son?" Isabella asked in the sweetest voice and the softest smile.

"It is." His voice was full of pain.

Edgar hid his face on his hands, ashamed and desperate.

"It won't last, will it? I'll be taken again soon."

"Yes, you will."

"How could I do such things to her? How could I break the seal you made for her?"

Isabella got closer to him and put a hand on his hair, stroking it tenderly.

"It's not your fault."

"I passed a sword through her!"

"But she knows. She felt your feelings, my dear child."

He looked at her, his face soaked with tears.

"She needs you."

"No, she doesn't. What she needs is someone that cares for her, never hurting her."

"Fairy Tail's Titania told me there is someone like this."

"I know." He answered, fighting the sadness and the jealously growing in his heart. "The guy who took her after I made her forget I was the one responsible for the sword on her belly."

Isabella laughed. The sound seemed like little bells ringing.

"She will always and forever love you, child."

"And so will I."

The smile in Isabella's face was as bright as the sun.

"And that's all that matters."

"Is it really?"

"Yes, it is."

Edgar smiled but his mind was already starting to get blurred again. Isabella noticed it, but didn't interfere – it was not her place to make him go back to his normal self.

Before losing all control, he heard a wild scream. It seemed far away, but it made him shiver nonetheless. He knew that voice just too well to be fine with that desperate noise.

* * *

"Where is she?" was Gray's first words since they left the guild.

They were already inside the Tower, but searching the whole place would take a time he wasn't willing to afford.

"I have no way to know."

Gray groaned. If he was to go look in all floors it would take him, at least, the whole day until he found her. He couldn't wait a whole day before finding her. He needed to see her in that moment.

_"Just follow the way your heart shows you."_

The voice was sweet and delicate, but it startled Gray.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Erza.

"Hear what?"

He sighed. Great, now he was hearing voices too.

"Someone said something about following my heart."

"It must be Isabella. Do as she says, Gray. Remember, she is a fairy."

"I don't know if it was her."

Erza rolled her eyes.

"Do you usually hear women's voices in your head?"

"Sometimes I just hate you."

Erza smiled, and watched him as she closed his eyes and concentrated on something.

"We'll go up."

And so they did. They climbed all the stairs until they reached the last floor.

"Where now?" Erza asked.

He looked both directions.

"That way."

Erza followed him and was shocked with the scene that presented itself in front of her. Nina was chained to a wall and wasn't happy about it. She was using all her strength to free herself, but apparently, it wasn't enough. Her eyes were deep scarlet.

"Nina." Gray's voice was shaken.

Her hair was disheveled and the sweat made it glue to her face and neck. She was groaning and screaming and trying desperately to free herself from the huge chains.

"Careful, Gray." Erza warned as he walked towards her.

"I know. You got my back, right?"

Erza smiled.

"Always."

Gray kneeled in front of her, but being careful enough not to be on her reach area.

"Nina?"

She looked at him when he spoke, but it wasn't her at all.

"Nina, can you hear me? It's Gray. Erza and I came to bring you home."

"You really think that will be enough to awaken her?" the voice was cruel and scornful.

"Edgar." Erza whispered.

"So, he is Edgar?"

"Yes, Fairy, I'm Edgar."

Gray looked hardly at him and stood up.

"How could you do that to her? She loves you. You are the only one she will ever love."

Edgar laughed.

"Yeah, right. What about you, ice mage?"

"She doesn't love me." He admitted. It hurt, but he thought it to be true.

"Well, it makes no difference for me. You're not turning her back."

"Yes, he is." Erza answered firmly.

"Will he, Titania?"

"Yes, because I'll distract you while he helps her. After that, she will be able to help you too."

For a fleeting moment, Edgar's face showed all the pain his real self was feeling. Erza was able to see it and that gave her hope that he wasn't all lost yet.

"Gray, be quick about it." She warned silently. "I won't be able to hold him for too long."

Gray nodded and kneeled back next to Nina.

"Nina. Listen to me." His voice's tone was urgent. "Edgar and Erza are fighting now. She wants you to be normal again, so you can do the same for Edgar. You remember him, right?"

No sound came from her mouth, but that was a good sign. She was not groaning or screaming anymore.

"He's been with you your whole life. You were raised together. A fairy raised you, you know."

He sat and rested his back against the same wall that was holding the chains. Erza's fight was already getting too wild to his taste. So he kept talking, as she listened closely to him.

"Then, when she disappeared and you looked together for her for years. But… you ended up going alone to Fairy Tail, our guild. Do you remember why?"

"I…" her voice was dry, as if she hadn't said a word in months. "Hurt him… so badly."

She talked! It was surely a victory to him.

"Well, yes, but it wasn't your fault. A vampire blocked your way. Lucy said you were a complete mess when you entered the guild's door. Mira and her took you to the hospital." He smiled. "The point is, you love each other and he really needs you now, Nina."

"But… what about you?"

Gray felt his heart beat faster.

"What about me?"

"You… tell me about him. What about you?"

"We're _nakama_. I'm in Fairy Tail too."

Nina's head was aching. Her memory was so shattered he couldn't really remember anything alone. But, all that he told her… it made perfect sense.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gray.

"Gray."

Saying the name out loud brought it all. The first time they spoke, the day he told her about Ur, their kiss. Suddenly, she felt healthier. Remembering Edgar and Gray organized all the other memories. She knew who she was now.

She was Nina Honeywell, Isabella's daughter, Vampire Slayer, Fairy Tail's mage. And that wasn't all. She wasn't a complete human, she knew it now. Half of her was made of the same material of the creatures she hated the most.

Looking at Gray she smiled.

"You're such an idiot, you know." She laughed when his eyes widened in shock. "Now, help me getting out of these chains."


	14. Freeing Edgar

Where is everyone? I missed the reviews on the last chapter. Well, I'm sad to say next chapter is the last one of Iced Honey! i hope you all enjoyed reading it.

Please, review!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei.

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Chapter XIII – Freeing Edgar**

Gray froze the chains for her and with just one push they broke as if made of paper, leaving countless tiny pieces of metal on the stoned floor.

Nina rose from the floor, with Gray right beside her. She looked at him and smiled. If it wasn't for him, she would still be the miserable mess she became after her seal broke. She owned more than her life to him, she owned her sanity.

"I… need to tell you now." She whispered.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow. "We need to help Erza, I'm sure it can wait."

"No, it can't, Gray. It might be too late."

He looked at the battle going on just a few steps before them. Erza was fine, of course she was, but Edgar was giving her a hard time, and when someone gave the Titania a hard time, it was ever a good sign.

"Make it quick."

"I do love you, stupid. Don't come to me with all this _nakama_ crap. I love you, I really do. Not because you smell like him, or remind me of him. Just because you are who you are. You gave me light when all I has was darkness, and for that I love you."

"But?" he asked with a soft smile on his lips. He knew what would come after. He knew and he was able to understand, but it hurt just the same.

"But I'll never be able to stop loving Edgar, I'm sorry. And I'll probably die trying to make him whole again, but… But if I do survive, Gray, I…"

"You'll choose him."

"It's not a question of choice."

"It's always a question of choice, Nina. And I know as long as he chooses you, you will choose him."

She blushed, and turned her eyes away from him.

"It makes me a horrible person."

He sighed.

"No, not really. It's only natural. He came first anyways."

She hugged him and tears formed on her eyes.

"Well. I must go now."

With a swift movement, worth of an elegant feline, she untangled herself from him and jumped to Erza's side. Her magic was naturally flowing through her body now, she didn't need to do anything to get faster or stronger.

"You can leave him to me now, Scarlet."

"Are you sure you can do it alone?"

Nina nodded.

"Yes. If anyone should be hurt by him, it's me. No need to involve anyone else on my mess."

"It's not your mess. It's vampires' mess."

Nina laughed.

"Well, it just keeps being my mess."

"You are not like any of them, Nina."

"I know I'm not. But that doesn't make me human, Erza."

Erza put a hand on her shoulder, on an assuring gesture.

"You don't need to be human to be a Fairy Tail's mage. Happy, Charle and Lily aren't human. Loke isn't human. And they are our beloved _nakama_."

"Thank you." She said in a small voice.

"Are you two done with the emotion crap now?" Edgar's cold voice sounded.

Nina hated the way it sounded. That definitely wasn't Edgar's voice. No, that was a vampire voice leaving his mouth.

"Yes, we are done, Edgar."

Nina rushed towards him and laid a powerful punch on his face, making him fly all the way to a floor, making a loud noise when landing. The wall's stones broke as he got up.

"Now, that's what I call fun."

The feelings coming from him were as messy as when she felt them on Akane's resort. His real emotions were mixed with the ones implanted on him. Wait, implanted? Suddenly, it was all very clear for Nina. He really didn't die the day the two of them met Daimonion. He was alive, but she was too out of her mind to notice the difference. Daimonion must have given his own blood to make him stay alive. There was only one way to turn him back to normal: she would have to suck all the vampire blood from his bloodstream.

"Are you still there, Edgar?" she asked in a sweet voice. "The real you, not the monster you became."

She was able to see the oscillation in his emerald green eyes.

"Talk to me, Edgar. I can't do it if you don't get back to normal."

Unexpectedly, he screamed and held his head with both his hands. The pain was clear on his face. She kneeled beside him and held him close to her, with her bloody tears running down her porcelain face.

"Your voice makes it easier to break though."

She smiled when his true voice came out from his mouth.

"I'm so glad I didn't kill you."

He hugged her tightly.

"Even if you had, it wouldn't be truly your fault. When we were little, I told Isabella that sealing you wasn't a good idea. She thought the seal would help you choose a different life, but I thought it would be best if you grew up knowing what you truly were."

"I just don't know. If the blood always ran through my veins, I might have turned out to be like them."

"I beg to differ."

She chuckled.

"I remember it all now. My human mother died giving birth to me, and I lived for four years with my father. He was something like… a Vampire King. But there was a rebellion. He was killed but I escaped. Vampires are no longer ruled. They are free individuals now."

"That explains why suddenly they appeared in this world as if they had been a part of it since the beginning."

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that they must be exterminated. They might kill all the humans if they had a chance."

"That's your job."

She nodded.

"That's my job."

He made another pained face.

"There's vampire blood running down your veins."

"I know." He said with a sad smile. "It's what keeps me alive."

"And it keeps you under their control."

He nodded.

"Your only chance to come back to normalcy is taking this blood out."

"But without the blood I can't live."

Nina's tears intensified and he wiped the blood, looking at it with curiosity. What was the magic behind vampire blood? Why was it so powerful?

"Zeref did it." Isabella's voice was sweet and gentle as always.

Nina looked at her and smiled.

"You are alive."

The fairy smiled back.

"Of course I'm alive, dear child. I just needed to disappear for a little while."

Nina let out a sorrowful laugh.

"Look what happened to us."

"It wasn't your fault. Neither was it Edgar's fault."

"What did Zeref do?" Edgar asked, interfering on their conversation. "Zeref made vampires?"

"Yes, he did. With a lost ancient spell he made the blood of a human stronger. The human was made to the monster we now call 'vampires'."

"Why did he do it?"

"So he could have a weapon against fairies. You see, there was one fairy he liked so very much but she wouldn't accept him because of the true nature of his magic."

"Who was this fairy?" Nina asked curiously. That creatures such as vampires were created because of a love that turned into hate was just too sad, and fitting, on a twisted way.

"Her name was Mavis."

"Fairy Tail's founder." Erza said, shocked. "Zeref was in love with our first master?"

"Yes, he was, Erza." Isabella answered. "But someone like Zeref… He didn't have a clue on how to love and be loved. All turned out very wrong and he created the vampire race."

Hate. Hate was the source of vampires. The thought haunted Nina's mind. She too was a creature made by hate. Was she really able to control such a powerful inheritance?

"You don't need to worry about it." Isabella said while touching her face. "I gave you two presents when you first came to me."

"The seal… and the ability." The Honeywell answered.

"That's right. Vampires can't feel anything, but you can. You feel not only your own emotions, but also the emotions from people around you."

That was right. Isabella was full of love, happiness and concern. Erza was apprehensive. Gray was hurt and resigned. Edgar was… scared.

She turned to him, looking right to his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled.

"I can't go back to what I used to be."

Isabella smiled to him.

"You understand now."

"What? But we can replace the blood!" Nina said. "We can replace it for my own blood."

"That wouldn't do, Nina." He didn't have the courage to look right into her eyes. "I'm only human. I can only have human blood inside. Any other type of blood would make me someone else." He made a brief pause before continuing. "Take the blood out of me, Nina. All of it."

"That would kill you!"

He nodded.

"I'll die being myself."

She gave two steps back before collapsing to the floor.

"I can't kill you again, Edgar. Not again."

"You won't be alone now." He said.

"What difference does that make?" she screamed. "Having company wouldn't change the fact that I was the one responsible for your death!"

"It won't be killing him, sweet child." Isabella said. "You'll be freeing him."

Nina gave her a horrified expression.

"Isn't there any other way?" the question was on her mind, but it was Gray who voiced it. "It would chatter her even further."

Isabella swung her head from one side to another.

"You can fix her." Edgar said looking straight to Gray. "You did it before, you might be able to do it again."

"You'll give up on her that easily?" Gray was furious. If that was the fate waiting for her he would have never let her search for him.

"I have no other choice. Don't think I'm happy with the perspective of handing her to you, but I can't be in this world anymore. I was supposed to die. I cheated on death and now it is claiming me."

"What a horrible way to put it." Nina murmured to herself.

"It's the only way to put it." Edgar answered.

She looked at him again and noticed his fear was gone. He wanted his freedom. He wanted his mind to himself, it didn't matter if it was on death's realm.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am."

She got up and let her fangs out.

"You killed yourself, you hear me! I have no responsibility!" she screamed.

"That's right, love. You have no responsibility for my death."

It didn't stop the tears from coming from both their eyes. She sank her teeth on his neck and sucked. Edgar felt pain on the beginning, but it soon faded and became a weird kind of pleasure. It didn't take long before everything started to get blurry. Vision, memories, everything.

"I love you." She whispered in a teary voice.

"I love you too."

His answer was the last thing Nina heard him speak. His body fell lifeless on her arms. She tried not to scream, but her sobs were very loud.

Isabella took Edgar's body from her.

"Don't worry. I'll bury him on fairy's land. Where he is now, he is very happy."

Erza was there in no time, hugging her so she wouldn't fall.

"We'll take her home." Titania's words were directed to Isabella.

The fairy smiled.

"I know you will take excellent care of her." She turned her attention to Gray. "You too, Gray Fullbuster. Thank you for helping my daughter."

He just nodded to her and watched as she disappeared with Edgar. After the fairy was gone, he looked at Nina and was surprised when he saw her face.

"Nina."

"Yes?" she answered between sobs.

"Your eyes. One is red and the other is back to violet."

She could only figure that, after all that happened, it meant she wouldn't be losing her humanity ever again.


	15. Epilogue

_****_It's over, minna! Thank you so much for your support through this story! I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did!

Enjoy this last chapter! As always, reviews are my golden ticket to the Chocolate Factory! XD

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama.

* * *

_**Iced Honey**_

**Epilogue – Seven years later**

Nina just noticed her arrival at Magnolia when the noisy mess of Fairy Tail greeted her. She just couldn't help but smile. Coming home was such a sweet sensation to her now.

"Welcome, Nina!" as usual, Mirajane was the first one to notice her entering the guild.

"I'm home." Her smile got wider as she looked at the white haired mage.

Her belly already showed her five months pregnancy. It was cute even in the eyes of the Honeywell. Mira and Freed had been married for six years, and the child they were expecting would be their third. The oldest one was five year old green haired and blue eyed girl, Misa. Her brother was three, Louis, and he inherited his mother hair and his father eyes. Clan Justine was already this big.

As Nina fully walked in, more of the children came into view. The guild was already full of them. The last seven years managed to set up all the pairings, a love sickness indeed.

Akemi Redfox was having a fervent discussion with Igor Dragneel. Everyone knew they were best friends, but it was usual for them to pretend they hated each other – juts the Fairy Tail classic. The competition was now based on who would be the best Dragon Slayer.

"Aunt Nina!" she heard Igor calling her. He was as blond as his mother, but everything else was purely Natsu's. "Tell her fire can melt even iron!"

Nina fought the urge to laugh.

"Well, it can, but it's not that easy, Igor-_kun_."

"Ha! See, I told you, idiot!" Akemi bragged. She had Gajeel's red eyes and the light blue hair of Levy. It was an exotic mix, but it fitted her perfectly.

"You are so going to a couple when you grow up." Nina mocked just to see their reaction.

Their faces twisted in nauseated grimaces.

"Ew, no!" Akemi complained.

"I would never be her boyfriend!"

"We can discuss this in ten years, kids." Nina ended the subject and walked towards the table their mothers shared – mothers that were now laughing hard.

"Igor's face was priceless." Lucy managed to say between laughs.

"I can already picture Akemi's wedding dress." Levy added.

Nina finally let her laughs out and sat beside the two.

"It's only natural."

Lucy smiled and her little baby girl smiled with her. Layla was seven months, and her hair has the pinkish tone of her father's.

"How was your job?" Levy asked.

Nina just shook her elbows.

"Just as usual." She sighed. "I wonder when they'll stop coming. Seven years I've been hunting them. Seven. I just want it to stop."

Lucy gave her a reassuring smile.

"You'll be free of this burden one day. And, then, fairies will return to our world."

Nina smiled with her words.

"I suggest you write this on your next novel."

Lucy blushed. Five years before, she was finally able to publish her first novel. She was a well know writer now.

"I just might do that."

Suddenly, the children went quiet. The three mages stopped talking to see what miracle, or disaster, had been performed on Akemi and Igor. The reason was easy to be detected. Selene Fernandez was beside the two, watching them with reproving eyes. She was one year older than, she was five, and her hair had the same scarlet tone of Erza, her eyes, on the other hand, had the exquisite yellowish tone Jellal possessed.

"Would you please resume this stupid argument?" she demanded, the words sounding disturbingly out of place on her child like voice.

Erza was soon joining Levy, Lucy and Nina at their table.

"Erza, you need to let Selene-_chan_ be a child." Nina said.

The Titania seemed clueless.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

The Vampire Slayer sighed.

"She is a yellow eyed miniature of yourself."

"You think so?" Erza watched her daughter interacting with her friends with a warm smile on her lips. "I think she is so much like Jellal."

"Right now, she is you."

Erza looked at Nina with creased eye brows.

"I still see Jellal."

"Okay, I give up. Let's let little Selene be the next Queen of the Fairies."

Erza sighed.

"I just don't know who gave me this nickname."

As Selene, Akemi and Igor argued among each other, Ethan Strauss joined them. Elfman and Evergreen's son was four like the last two ones – had his mother hair and his father bright blue eyes.

Nina watched them with a sweet warmth on her mismatched eyes. They were such an important part of her beloved family, and she loved them as if they were her own children. How could it be any different? She saw them on their mother's bellies, was there when they were born, saw their first steps and heard their first words. She would always open a huge smile when the babies learned how to say her name. _Aunty Nina_.

Misa and Louis Justine, Akemi Redfox, Igor and Layla Dragneel, Selene Fernandez, Ethan Strauss. Her first nephews and nieces. And there were still others to come – since Mira wasn't the only pregnant lady at the present moment.

"Hey!" Wakaba's voice detached itself in the mass of Fairy Tail's noises. "Someone take that beer away from Cana's hands!"

The Alberona put up a good fight, but someone was able to trick her a take the glass from her.

"Cana!" Mirajane shouted. "Can you think of your baby least once?"

"I can't take it anymore!" she whined in a teary voice. "It's been eight months now! I'll die before this kid get out of me!"

Mira pouted.

Nina laughed. She could still remember, as if it were only yesterday, the day Cana told the guild she was pregnant. Of Laxus Dreyar. Everyone was shocked. Well, Makarov and Guildarts were beyond happiness. But the point was no one even knew they were together, and they weren't. Both claimed it was a one night thing. A night that brought them together.

"Please, Cana-_san._" Wendy asked. "It won't do your baby any good."

Cana sighed.

"I know! Stop being so annoying, everyone."

Although she said that, a smile formed on her lips. It was nice to know they all loved her so much.

Wendy, now a stunning nineteen year old, kept recommending billion of things. All of Fairy Tail's babies were delivered by the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Nina was so involved on it all that she barely noticed when Gray's arms surrounded her.

"Will I never convince you to have one with me?" he whispered on her ear. His sexy voice made her shiver.

"We're not even together." She claimed with a deviously smile on her lips.

"Yeah, right. My bed begs to differ."

She laughed, but the seriousness was quick to follow.

"You know I can't, Gray. I have an important mission."

"And I'm tired to tell you that you should have a life along with the important mission."

"I can't ditch it. I owe this to humankind. I owe this to Isabella and Edgar. And I owe this to Mavis."

"For seven years you've been slaying vampires, Nina. Your debt it's pretty much paid."

She sighed.

"I'm not having this argument with you. I warned you. I said you should stay with Juvia. And when she left for Lamia Scale I told you to try with Cana, or something."

"As if I would let you free. No way, it's my turn now. I'll enjoy it."

Nina kissed him on the cheek.

"Annoying."

"No more than you." He kissed her back, on the forehead. "How was the job?"

"Just fine. They'll never stop coming."

"If they don't, I'll make them. And could you please, _please_, stop sneaking away at the middle of the night? It's getting old, really. Just let me go with you."

"No."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a child, Nina. I can handle pretty much anything."

"But I don't want you to handle what I handle, okay?"

"Oh, so can I not want you to handle it neither?"

Nina grimaced.

"Gray, please. You know why I'm like this."

She was already on the verge of tears. And crying was so annoying for her. Her violet eye would let out ordinary tears, while her red eye would let out the bloody tears of vampires.

"Next time I'm coming. It's not open to discussion."

"No, you're not."

"Oh, yes, I am. I already cancelled your contract with Fairy Hills and moved and organized all your things at my place."

"What? Who the hell let you cancel my contract?"

"The responsible lady."

Nina cursed. Damned Mirajane.

"You're living with me now, so you'll have to pass through me in order to leave for a job."

"And what if I don't want to?"

He buffed.

"Bullshit. You love me, you have to want to live with me. And you won't be able to go back to Fairy Hills, anyways."

"Gray, you lost your clothes."

He redressed in no time.

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine! I'll live in your freezing igloo."

He narrowed his eyes to her.

"Are you Natsu now? And you like my place."

"Of course I do, I'm half-vampire, I feel no cold."

He grinned.

"Speaking of ice, you owe me something."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"Iced Honey."

She smiled softly. How many years had passed since she last made some of her favourite dessert?

"Fair enough. Let's go make Iced Honey."


End file.
